Había una vez Karasuno
by kharito
Summary: Había una vez un reino llamado Karasuno. En la antigua Era fue de los más poderosos, pero luego de la muerte del Pequeño Gigante, los cuervos negros protectores del reino emprendieron vuelo llevándose su cuerpo y desapareciendo para siempre. Así llego la nueva Era. El relato transcurre durante el reinado del que se conoció como Tobio El Apasionado. Yaoi. Kagehina y muchos otros.
1. Presentación

**Ni Haikyuu ni sus personajes me pertenecen.-**

 **Resumen:**

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un reino muy lejano llamado Karasuno.

En la Antigua Era Karasuno fue uno de los reinos más poderosos de las _Tierras Lejanas_. Sin embargo, luego de la muerte del Pequeño Gigante, los Cuervos Negros que eran enormes criaturas protectoras del reino, emprendieron vuelo llevándose el cuerpo del pequeño gigante y desapareciendo en el alto cielo para siempre.

Así llego la Nueva Era. Esta historia transcurre durante la enésima dinastía de la nueva era. La dinastía Kageyama. Y principalmente durante el reinado del que se conoce como Tobio _El Apasionado._

 **Parejas Reino Karasuno:**

 **\- Kageyama/Hinata (Sucesor al trono/Guerrero)**

 **\- Iwaizumi/Oikawa (General de la Guardia Real/Hermano del Rey y Mazo del Rey)**

 **\- Daichi/Sugawara (Guerrero/Hermano de la Reina)**

 **\- Asanoya (Guerrero/Guerrero e Hijo del Antiguo General de la Guardia Real)**

 **-Tsukkishima/Yamaguchi (Gente grande de las Montañas/Moradores de los Bosques)**

 **Parejas Reino de Nekoma:**

 **-Kuro/Kenma (Rey/Oráculo y Brujo)**

 **-Lev/Yaku (Mazo del Rey/General de la Guardia Real)**

 **Parejas Reino de Fukurodani:**

 **-Bokuto/Akaashi (Rey/Mazo del Rey)**

 **Posiblemente otras parejas más...**

 **Presentación**

Holass!

Hace un tiempo vengo desarrollando esta idea un poco metafórica de Haikyuu. Quiero decir que esta trama se me ocurrió porque me encantan los relatos fantásticos. Así que intentaré escribir uno con la idea que ya planteé en la descripción y que me pertenece sólo a mí.

Mi intención hasta aquí es plantear la trama y darles a conocer mi idea para saber qué tal la encuentran, si se ve interesante, porque de comenzar a escribirla debo decir que es un proyecto bien ambicioso y no quiero jugarme mi tiempo sin tener el respaldo de saber que me será retribuido con lo único que pretendo obtener siempre que publico mis escritos: Compañía en el viaje :)

Sin más preámbulos, me despido con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta.

Cariños!


	2. Sobre Karasuno

**Sobre la Historia de Karasuno y algunas añosas Memorias**

Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un reino llamado Karasuno.

Karasuno en la Antigua Era había sido uno de los reinos más poderosos de las _Tierras Lejanas_. Sin embargo, luego de la muerte del Pequeño Gigante, quien hubo vivido más de lo que se les estaba permitido aún a la gente grande de las montañas, los Cuervos Negros que eran enormes criaturas protectoras del reino emprendieron vuelo llevándose el cuerpo del Pequeño Gigante y desapareciendo en el alto cielo para siempre.

Así llegó la Nueva Era. Los reinos se consolidaron y, aunque fue ardua tarea, la gente de Karasuno era valiente y perseverante, por lo que los demás reinos continuaron reconociendo su existencia y respetando sus dominios.

Fue arduo porque al interior del reino la tragedia abatió una vez tras otra. Y es que muchos trataron de levantar a Karasuno después de la muerte del Pequeño Rey Gigante y la partida de los cuervos. Sin éxito se continuaron una familia tras otra en el poder, logrando mantener la integridad del reinado pero nunca igualando la majestuosidad de antaño.

Todos lo intentaron, desde la Gente Grande de las montañas, de la cual la familia Tsukkishima había sido la cuna del antiguo Rey, hasta la gente caída de las estrellas llamados comúnmente Moradores de los Bosques, la familia Yamaguchi quien llevaba las constelaciones escritas en el rostro. Esta última fue la más querida por los Grandes Cuervos debido a su sencillez. Así mismo pasó con otras familias, cuya línea sanguínea fue menos elevada y por ello no vamos a mencionar.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los _cyclus_ , una familia llegó a alzarse con decisión y fuerza sobre el trono de Karasuno. Era una familia joven que nació al inicio de la nueva Era, como si en ella se concentrara toda la fortaleza del caos al cual el reino había sobrevivido y hubiera surgido del más puro anhelo de toda la gente de Karasuno. Esta era la familia Kageyama.

Nuestro relato transcurre durante la enésima dinastía de la Nueva Era. La Dinastía Kageyama. Y principalmente durante el reinado del que se conoce como Tobio El Apasionado.

 **Continuará...**

pd: como aquì no se pueden publicar imagenes y adornos del texto y esas cosas, les invito a pasar por mi wattpad Lakyday donde encontraran esta historia con ilustraciones y eventualmente mapas, etc... recuerden que esta es una historia fantástica y merece toda esa clase de ambientacion medieval ;)


	3. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Kageyama Tobio desde pequeño supo que su destino era reinar, después de todo su padre era el cuarto Rey Kageyama y su madre, la cuarta Reina. Cuando fue creciendo y a medida que maduraba fue entendiendo cómo funcionaba el mundo y cuál era el objetivo de su familia al mantener el trono: El de ascender a Karasuno más allá de la utopía que fue alguna vez.

Tooru Oikawa era el segundo hijo del Rey Kageyama III por lo cual, según la regla del primogénito, no adoptaba el apellido real Kageyama sino que conservaba el de su madre, Oikawa. Desde niño había instruido a Tobio en el arte del combate, puesto que era el mejor maestro del Reino.

Debido a la destreza de su Maestro y a que Tobio poseía un talento innato, había llegado a ser un prodigio en la materia. Sin embargo, eso nunca se interpuso entre sus responsabilidades reales. No, al menos, hasta la edad de doce años, cuando sus padres lo llevaron a conocer las _Arenas de Combate_ donde su tío, conocido como Oikawa _El Bello_ , se ganaría el título de 'Mazo del Rey'. Fue entonces que Tobio _El Apasionado_ conoció su primera pasión. La lucha.

La adrenalina, la destreza, la forma, el talento, el cansancio, los gritos, la mirada de quien lucha por todo o nada. Todo eso le quitó el aliento a Tobio, sentado en el palco, y supo que no sería feliz tras las altas paredes del palacio sino allá en la tierra, cansado, blandiendo una espada por defender su amado Karasuno.

Pasaron los _cyclus_ y, cuando Tobio tenía 15 años, un terrible suceso remeció el reinado. Sus padres murieron mientras iban de camino al Reino de Nekoma para oficializar una alianza. Gracias a esta alianza ambos reinos unirían fuerzas y serían mutuamente cooperativos en son de enfrentar a la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre _Las Tierras Lejanas:_ el Ejército de Shiratorizawa que estaba conquistando todo a su paso.

El poderoso Nekoma estaba concertando una serie de alianzas con los demás reinados para frenar a Shiratorizawa y, aunque la fuerza económica o manufacturera de Karasuno no eran importantes en comparación, su estratégica ubicación y su prestigioso ejército lo hacía una pieza clave en el tablero. Esta fue la motivación del Rey de Shiratorizawa para ordenar el asesinato de los Reyes Kageyama, antes de que pudieran realizar el tratado.

Tras este nefasto acontecimiento, Karasuno tuvo un difícil período en donde su destino dependía de dos caminos: entregarse pacíficamente a Shiratorizawa, quien ansiaba poseerlo, o retomar las negociaciones para aliarse con Nekoma, aún cuando el enemigo amenazaba con destruir el reino si proseguían. Si bien Oikawa debió tomar el puesto de gobernador provisorio, mientras se llevaban a cabo los arreglos para que Tobio Kageyama pudiera ascender al poder, no estaba facultado para tomar una decisión tan trascendental y debían esperar la coronación de Tobio, quien tomaría la decisión definitiva.

Sin embargo, Tobio tenía aspiraciones ligeramente diferentes. Él quería cobrar venganza por la muerte de sus padres y, para ello, convertirse en Rey no sería más que un obstáculo, puesto que la pesada cadena del deber con su pueblo le impediría perseguir libremente su objetivo de matar al Rey de Shiratorizawa con sus propias manos.

Así fue que, a la edad de 15 años, Tobio decidió en su corazón renunciar al trono. Su tío Oikawa fue a quién consultó por consejo y apoyo para proceder. Oikawa aceptó gustoso sentarse en el trono de Karasuno en reemplazo del heredero legítimo, mas los consejeros y el pueblo no estarían felices con este arreglo, debido a que Tobio perseguía intereses egoístas. Además no se sentía correcto que se cediera ilegítimamente el trono y más ahora que Karasuno estaba inestable y amenazado.

Por esta razón Oikawa y Tobio debieron analizar muy bien la situación, para entonces dar con la solución: Si Tobio se convertía legítimamente en el 'Mazo del Rey' podría renunciar a ser el heredero y entrar al ejército con este puesto importante y conveniente para sus intereses.

Cualquier persona podía aspirar a convertirse en el 'Mazo del Rey', ya que cada ciertos _cyclus_ se llevaba a cabo un gran evento cuyo máximo triunfador era bautizado con el título de 'Mazo'. Y ahora, con la coronación aproximándose, un nuevo 'Mazo' debía proclamarse. Entonces, lo que Tobio haría sería entrar encubierto a la competencia y, cuando resultara el único victorioso, todos se darían cuenta de que había nacido para luchar por Karasuno con sus propias manos, entonces aceptarían con confianza a Oikawa como Rey Legítimo.

En el reino de Karasuno había una región llamada _Atatakai_. Y allí se establecía un pequeño pueblo de nombre _Mijikai_. Eran tierras agrícolas y artesanas donde la vida era más tranquila en comparación a _Hade_ , el pueblo vecino, o la región de _Atama_ donde estaba _Nigiyaka_ , el corazón de Karasuno, lugar donde se alzaba el Castillo Real, El Campanario y también El Nido Sagrado.

En _Mijikai_ pasaba desapercibida una familia de la Nueva Era, joven como la misma Familia Kageyama. Se decía que su linaje provenía de nómadas de las montañas que alguna vez habitaron en la región de _Takai_ , sin embargo, los demás registros se habían perdido en el tiempo. Esta era la Familia Hinata, de la cual provenía el joven Shouyo, quién era el último descendiente varón.

Shouyo Hinata era un plebeyo común a quién, desde pequeño, su madre le había contado cuentos para dormir sobre las maravillosas hazañas del Pequeño Rey Gigante, de sus amigos los Cuervos Negros y de cómo habían unido a toda la gente para formar el Reino de Karasuno. Desde entonces, en su corazón, se había alojado el ferviente deseo de servir a la corona para revivir la maravillosa época de Karasuno, en la cual reinó su héroe, y crear así sus propias aventuras legendarias.

Para ello y desde que su mente infantil comenzó a madurar, había decidido convertirse en el mejor luchador de todos en el reinado. Y por eso su corazón anhelaba el título de 'Mazo del Rey'.

Gracias a los cuervos y para su suerte existía esta ley que establecía que cualquier habitante de Karasuno podía aspirar a convertirse en el 'Mazo'. Y, estando próxima la coronación del Rey Kageyama V, se llevaría a cabo el gran evento para el cual Hinata se había estado preparando durante años. No dudaría en participar, enfrentaría a cualquiera, vencería a todos y con orgullo se convertiría en el 'Mazo del Rey'.

 **Continuará...**

Espero que les guste este adelanto :D

Aunque lamentablemente por ahora no puedo publicar muy seguido debido a otros proyectos que me ocupan el tiempo, pero si me siguen apoyando me motivan para ser irresponsable y abandonar otros aspectos de mi vida para dedicarme un rato a este fanfic xD

dejen comentarios! quiero saber qué piensan de esta locura mía xD

muchos besos y cariños! :*


	4. Capitulo 1

Holass u les traigo la continuación de esta historia y algunas ayuditas para que no se pierdan...

 **Revisen mi wattpad para ver el mapa de karasuno pq aqui no se pueden subir los enlaces de las imagenes ¬n¬ lo necesitarán para comprender mejor este capitulo u.u**

El reino se divide en 6 regiones:

 **-Atama:** Que es el lugar más habitado e importante de todo Karasuno. A su vez se divide en dos zonas que son Furui, donde están la academia del ejercito (recuerdan la imagen al pie del prologo? eso) y algunas torres derruidas por el paso del tiempo, y Nigiyaka donde se encuentra el palacio, el nido sagrado y el campanario.

 **\- Atatakai:** donde está el pueblo de Hinata.

 **\- Kata:** donde hay un bosque gigante en el cual habitan los moradores de los bosques y la gente caida de las estrellas.

 **-Takai:** donde habita la gente grande de las montañas.

 **-Chikai**

 **\- Anzen**

 **-Tooi**

 _ **Capítulo 1: 'El Inicio de mi aventura'.**_

\- Tengo fe en ti, hermano.

La pequeña Natsu Hinata, hermana de Shouyo Hinata, trató de ocultar sus lágrimas tras una radiante sonrisa. Su hermano se marchaba del pueblo en el que habían nacido y crecido, compartido tantas aventuras y bellos momentos en familia. Él perseguía su sueño de convertirse en un gran guerrero y Natsu lo admiraba inmensamente por ello. Lo sentía increíblemente valiente por lanzarse solo al vasto mundo, persiguiendo sus sueños a pesar de todo y de todos, porque la gente que lo conocía se burlaba repitiendo que no tendría oportunidad.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, querida hermanita! Me siento más confiado ahora, gracias a ti.

Natsu sonrió satisfecha, mientras Hinata se ponía la bolsa con sus estrictamente necesarias pertenencias al hombro.

\- Ten cuidado, mi hijo precioso.

Habló esta vez su madre, acercándose para acariciarlo en la mejilla. Su pequeño niño se iba de su lado, a tierras ajenas, en un largo camino de tres días sólo para llegar a Furui y expuesto a peligros, carencias y personas crueles como las que andaban murmurando en el pueblo.

\- Tendré cuidado, madre. Te extrañaré, las extrañaré a las dos.

Le acarició la cabeza a Natsu con gesto sobreprotector.

Entonces su madre le ofreció la preciada espada de mango dorado que alguna vez fue de su padre, y antes de eso, de su abuelo, a cuyas manos pasó desde su propio padre y a él desde el padre de su padre y así esa espada venía siendo heredada desde hace varias generaciones. Era una reliquia familiar, sin embargo, hace largos cyclus no había sido ocupada más que como adorno de estancia. Tampoco se sabía su historia aunque Hinata no la necesitó para enamorarse de aquella arma desde la primera vez que la vio, desenvainada y refulgiendo a la luz del sol como si fuera el astro el que hubiera pedido prestada un poco de su luz para brillar por la eternidad.

\- Que tu padre, que descansa allá en lo alto con los antiguos cuervos, te proteja y te guarde con esta espada. Que tu espíritu vuele alto y no se quiebre mientras esta espada no lo haga.

Recitó la mujer, reteniendo las lágrimas, aquellas mismas palabras que Hinata había oído sólo en sus maravillosos cuentos. Y su pecho se infló de orgullo y a la vez tristeza, porque era tratado como un guerrero igual que su héroe de leyenda. Aunque su aventura le estaba costando caro desde el inicio al tener que abandonar su hogar y a las personas que amaba, por eso la tristeza le pesaba en el corazón.

\- Honraré el apellido de mi padre y el de mi madre. Nuestro sacrificio será conocido aún allá donde duermen los grandes cuervos.

Respondió Shouyo, con un brillo intenso en la mirada, justo como lo haría un guerrero. A continuación dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino. Su madre y su hermana, de pie en el portal del pueblo, lo vieron marchar mientras le deseaban toda la suerte de mundo.

La aventura de Hinata acababa de comenzar. Tres días demoraría en llegar a Furui en la region de Atama. Antes debería pasar por los campos de trigo circundantes al bosque de Kata, cruzar el puente Kyojin sobre los ríos Iriguchis y llegar hasta el pueblo de Hade. Allí podría descansar antes de continuar hasta la Cuidad Antigua, donde estaban la Arenas de combate, el lugar del gran evento.

El día de su partida desde Mijikai, cuando al medio día Hinata interrumpió su andar para descansar y comer, rodeado por nada más que campos, tuvo la suerte de cruzarse en el camino con una familia de agricultores en su carretela tirada por bueyes. Hinata les habló desde la orilla de la carretera pidiéndoles que lo llevaran por un trecho y ellos amablemente le ofrecieron subir a la parte de atrás. Se sentó sobre hinchados sacos polvorientos, acompañado de dos pequeños niños.

Se trataba de un matrimonio que llevaba su cosecha hasta un molino cercano, donde lo venderían para producir harina y esos niños, sentados frente a Shouyo, eran sus hijos. Un niño inquieto, de manos callosas, y una niña despeinada, abrazada a su roñosa muñeca de trapo.

\- Y dinos, Hinata, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

Preguntó el hombre, mientras manejaba la carretela.

\- Voy a Furui. ¡Participaré del torneo para convertirme en el "Mazo del Rey"!

Contestó entusiasta el pelirrojo, empuñando su mano al frente con gesto heroico.

Todos hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa y entonces los niños lo miraron con un brillo de admiración en los ojos.

\- ¡Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!

Exclamó el hombre, siendo acallado por su esposa, quien percibió lo ofendido que se había sentido Hinata por sus palabras.

\- Lo que queremos decir es que no es común encontrarse por esta región con jovencitos que quieran unirse al ejército.

\- S-sí... aquí es más común heredar el oficio de la familia.

Trató de enmendar el hombre.

\- ¡¿Entonces cargas una espada?!

Gritó emocionado el pequeño niño, sin poder ya contenerse.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo podría ser un guerrero sin tener espada?

Infló el pecho con orgullo el pelirrojo, ante la mirada aún más brillante de aquellos dos pequeños.

\- ¡Muéstranosla!

Pidió la delgada niña.

Hinata desenvolvió en su regazo el paño que ocultaba el arma. Luego la tomó de la empuñadura con una mano y del extremo de la vaina con la otra, ofreciéndoselas a la vista. Los niños boquearon maravillados.

\- ¡Es grandiosa!

\- ¡Es hermosa!

Exclamaron, confundiendo sus vocecillas.

\- Sip, mas no es es un juguete, no olviden que es peligrosa.

Les advirtió Shouyo, con un fingido gesto maduro, cuando estiraban sus manitas para tocarla.

\- Es un maravilloso trabajo, ¿cómo la conseguiste, Hinata?

Preguntó el hombre asombrado, ya que no era común ver semejante trabajo de herrería en manos de un pueblerino.

\- Es una reliquia familiar, pero no sé cómo llegó a manos de mi familia.

\- ah... ya veo...

Murmuró el hombre, pensando que podría haber sido intercambiada en un trueque o haberse perdido hasta llegar a manos de los antepasados de Hinata.

Cuando el sol desapareció del cielo y sus últimos rayos rojizos y anaranjados bañaron el aire cada vez más fresco, Shouyo se despidió de la acogedora familia. Ellos le desearon suerte y le dieron un pan grande y redondo para el viaje. El pelirrojo se inclinó agradecido y después se despidió batiendo el brazo en alto mientras la carretela se alejaba en dirección al sur.

Caminó hasta que anocheció, buscando un buen lugar donde acampar. Desviándose del sendero, encontró unos árboles altos en un terreno seco. Cortó unas ramas delgadas y con un par de pedazos de carbón que cargaba hizo una fogata. Desempacó su pequeña tienda y su gruesa manta. Luego de armar su refugio contra el frío de la noche, se sentó junto al fuego para comer el pan que le había dado la familia y los trozos de carne seca que llevaba consigo.

Bajo el cielo nocturno, plagado de estrellas, a los pies de los arboles que lo protegían del viento con sus abundantes ramas, su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido estuvo con su madre y su hermanita. Pronto volvería con ellas. Pero esta vez convertido en un verdadero guerrero.

Al segundo día, el piar de los pájaros despertó a Hinata, temprano en la mañana. El sol lanzaba sus nacientes y pálidos rayos sobre la tierra y flotaba una débil pero refrescante neblina producto de la abundante irrigación de aquellas tierras. Shouyo encendió un pequeño fuego a partir de las brasas de carbón y calentó en un jarro un poco de agua para prepararse el té.

Cuando estuvo listo para reanudar su camino, ahogó la fogata con algunos puñados de tierra y se puso el bolso al hombro para caminar de vuelta a la carretera. Siguió avanzando mientras el aire se calentaba de apoco, por los rayos de sol cada vez más poderosos, y la neblina se difuminaba lentamente. Al medio día paró a descansar a la sombra de unos árboles torcidos para protegerse del calor y además aprovechó de alimentarse para acallar los insistentes rugidos de su estómago.

Luego de aquella pausa continuó su rumbo. El paisaje había ido cambiando de a poco, lograba divisar otra gente a lo lejos y las casuchas se veían más seguido. Le vaticinaban que se acercaba a su destino.

Por la tarde, Hinata llegó hasta una pequeña villa. Aún tenía un rato de luz para seguir avanzando, sin embargo, prefirió pasar la noche allí. Había caminado todo el día y estaba exhausto. Recorrió las calles primero sin rumbo definido y luego pidió indicaciones para encontrar un lugar donde alojarse. Mientras iba por el pueblo se topó con varias carrozas, que pasaban apresuradas. Pensó que ponían en evidencia que Hade y Nigiyaka ya estaban cerca, porque ese tipo de lujos no se veían en Mijikai o sus alrededores.

El lugar donde se hospedó era muy sencillo, pero suficientemente acogedor. Aunque con el cansancio que Shouyo tenía, bien podría dormir bajo un puente con la misma facilidad que en esa cómoda cama.

Luego de comer y darse un baño se metió entre las cobijas descansando sobre el mullido colchón, en aquella templada habitación tan agradable. No pudo evitar pensar en lo cerca que estaba de Furui y lo rápido que se acercaba el día decisivo. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago debido a los nervios. Entonces prefirió calmarse y olvidar las preocupaciones que su cansancio avivaba como hojas secas a la llama. Seguido de pensar eso, no demoró en caer profundamente dormido.

En el tercer día, salió temprano de la posada. Se sentía descansado y con energías. Por el camino que siguió, en dirección al puente Kyoji, transitaban muchas más personas de las que había visto los días anteriores. Eso le animó, el ambiente ajetreado que llegaba desde Atama le hacía sentir acompañado y ansioso. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos de su hogar.

De pronto, pudo divisar a lo lejos el puente más grandioso de Karasuno. Blanco, reluciente e imponente como el pico nevado de una montaña, parecía hecho de cristal. Había oído que aquel fino material había sido ofrenda de la Familia Tsukkishima al Rey Kageyama I y que provenía de las montañas más profundas de Takai, donde habían minas de muchas piedras preciosas que sólo la Gente Grande de las montañas poseía y cuyos nombres conocía, ya que ellos mismos las habían nombrado cuando los Antiguos Cuervos les pidieron que excavaran y adornaran con ellas sus plumajes, capas y monturas en aquella época de la Edad Antigua.

Shouyo observaba la estructura ensimismado, recordando todo lo que sabía sobre ella, pero de repente una voz fuerte y segura lo trajo de vuelta a su época y a su realidad.

\- ¡HEY, TU!

Miró hacia arriba a la persona que le hablaba, quien se le había acercado por el costado, montada en un fantástico caballo negro cuyo pelaje relucía al sol.

\- ¿Es una espada eso que cargas en la espalda?

El joven le sonrió de medio lado mientras lo interrogaba. La intensidad y fiereza de su mirada impactó de inmediato a Hinata. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue ese mechón rubio que adornaba su frente.

 **Continuará...**

Espero que les haya gustado u/u puse mi corazón en ese mapa y busque con mucho cuidado lo que me imaginaba como la perfecta espada para Hinata...

dejenme comentarios,

cariños! chau chau


	5. Capítulo 2

Holass :D que tal? por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia!

espero que les guste u

 ** _Capítulo 2: "Amigos Cuervos", parte I_**

-¡Hey, tú! ¿Es una espada eso que cargas en la espalda?

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la interrogante, tanto por su apabullante frontalidad como por lo evidente que parecía ser su improvisado camuflaje del artefacto.

\- S-sí...

Murmuró el pelirrojo con timidez.

-¿Ah? No te escuché, habla más alto.

Ordenó aquel extraño, con voz autoritaria.

-¡S-SI!

Respondió en grito Hinata, a causa del nerviosismo y la tensión que lo dominaban.

\- ¡Tranquilo, todo está bien! ¡No hay razón para estar tan rígido!

Rio el del mechón rubio.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento. Sucede que me creí astuto al ocultar mi espada, por eso me asaltó la sorpresa.

Se explicó Shouyo, sobándose la nuca con asomo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué habría de ocultar una herramienta que sirve a los demás para ser más cautelosos en el trato?

Interrogó a continuación el jinete, con una sonrisa ladina y suficiente.

\- Es porque me han dicho que los bandidos de los bosques atacan en los caminos circundantes. Esta espada es muy preciada para mí, no quiero que llame a la codicia de esa gente.

\- Deberían haberte dicho más bien que eso fue común en días pasados, en cambio, desde que el Señor de Nagai ordenó a su gente vigilar los bosques, no se suelen ver bandidos al lado sur del Cordón de Kata.

\- Ya veo... algunas noticias no llegan al este con suficiente rapidez.

Respondió aliviado Hinata.

\- Soy Nishinoya Yuu, de la ciudad de Hade. Si quieres puedo ponerte al corriente, espadachín del este.

Prosiguió a presentarse el joven, con un aire resuelto que le inspiró confianza al pelirrojo.

\- Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo, del pueblo de Mijikai. Tu servicio me sería de mucha ayuda, gracias.

Respondió el pelirrojo, recibiendo un breve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del otro joven junto a su sonrisa amistosa. Seguido éste comentó:

\- ¡Mijikai! ¡Ah, ya veo! Alguna vez he recorrido las cercanías. Quizás me equivoco, pero ¿no es esa una zona campestre? No sabía que la gente de Mijikai acostumbraba usar la espada.

\- Tienes razón, no lo hace. Mis motivos son un tanto peculiares.

Sonrió avergonzado Shouyo.

\- Me gustaría oírlos... Conozco un buen lugar donde practicar con la espada.

Una lucha con espada le estaba proponiendo aquella persona y Hinata nunca había podido negarse a ella, por lo que aceptó gustoso. Nishinoya le ofreció el brazo como agarre para subir al caballo y observó con asombro la facilidad con que el pelirrojo montaba al animal gracias al salto liviano y flotante que había dado.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino polvoriento, rumbo al majestuoso puente, Shouyo le explicó sus aspiraciones a Nishinoya.

\- Cargo esta espada y me hallo en este viaje, porque he venido a participar en el Torneo del Mazo.

Dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Yo... ¡quiero convertirme en el Mazo del Rey!

Se tensó sin saber qué clase de respuesta le daría aquella persona, quien bien había dicho la gente de su clase no solía conocer el arte de la espada.

\- ¿Mazo del Rey? ¿Alguien de tu clase?

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió un benigno pero enérgico codazo de Nishinoya en su estómago.

\- ¡Me caes bien!

Shouyo lo observó sorprendido.

\- Quieres serlo para proteger Karasuno ¿Verdad?

Los codazos no cesaban mientras continuaba diciendo.

\- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Hazlo, hazlo! ¡Conviértete en el Mazo! ¡Serás más impresionante nuestro Mazo actual!

El joven se echó a reír con mucho ánimo, bajo la ilusionada mirada del pelirrojo.

\- Sin embargo, aspirar a convertirte en el Mazo...

Agregó cavilante.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quiero llevar a Karasuno a la gloria!

\- El nombre de por sí se oye legendario. No es lo mismo que un Rey o un Guardia Real, eso suena aburrido. Aunque... proteger al Rey es una gran responsabilidad...

De pronto adquirió un semblante taciturno. Parecía que hubiera recordado algo, pero Hinata no quiso preguntar qué era.

A trote ligero y desviándose del camino principal, no demoraron en llegar a la orilla arenosa del río Iriguchi del este. Se detuvieron en un claro de árboles desde el cual, hacia el norte, podían vislumbrarse los afluentes que se perdían entre la cortina verde de Kata en donde cedían sus aguas al Tengoku no Michi, el camino hacia el cielo como le decía la Gente de las Estrellas. Había allí abundante vegetación, incluidos los tímidos brazos verdes que se extendían desde Kata, había juncales diversos, de estera, de la pasión y batro. Helechos abundantes en la orilla inmediata del río y allá en la orilla contraria se formaban humedales donde surgían las raíces pálidas de los tupidos manglares que se reflejaban en el agua. Tulares por aquí y por allá donde se escondían insectos y especies propias del ecosistema y los aguapés decoraban la superficie turquesa del agua como una preciosa alfombra verde y lila. Un paisaje abundante y exótico que era coronado hacia el sur por el largo puente de cristal con sus múltiples arcos cuyos extremos, plantados firmemente en el fondo de ambos ríos, lo hacían parecer una bestia grande y hermosa que se toma su tiempo para refrescar sus patas, en el agua de flujo calmo, luego de una larga travesía. De ella parecían ser aquellos ronroneos que arrastraba el viento y que llegaban al lugar donde estaba parado Hinata, aunque él sabía que se trataba del ruido de la masa de gente que cruzaba la concurrida estructura rumbo a todas partes del reino. Esta era una primera bienvenida digna de Hade, la ciudad más llamativa del reino.

\- ¡Vamos, Shouyo! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Quítate el equipaje y desenvuelve tu espada!

Le habló Nishinoya, desde el caballo, a Hinata quien se había bajado de un salto y se había quedado admirando absorto el paisaje.

\- ¡A-Ah! ¡SI!

Exclamó volviendo a la realidad y obedeciéndole.

Se enganchó la vaina al cinturón y fue hacia el moreno, quien se bajó con presteza del caballo. Hinata lo observó conmocionado.

\- ¡Eres más bajo que yo!

Gritó sorprendido.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR, MALDITO?!

Lo amenazó Nishinoya con una expresión furiosa y desenvainando su espada.

\- L-Lo siento...

Se disculpó el pelirrojo asustado.

\- ¿Q-Qué te pasa?

Le interrogó el moreno al verlo hacer una mueca extraña.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que veo desde arriba a alguien que porta una espada!

Lloriqueó Shouyo conmovido.

\- ¡No es para llorar de alegría! ¡Además no me estás mirando desde arriba!

Le ladró irritado Yuu, incitándolo con la espada a ponerse en guardia de una buena vez.

Hinata desenvainó su espada y entonces de ella salió una luz brillante, cálida y cegadora que pareció devorarlo todo. Acto seguido se pagó igual de rápido y la hoja refulgió en vivos colores tornasol.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó impactado el más pequeño, parpadeando un par de veces sin poder creer que aquella luz no le hubiera dejado ciego.

\- N-No lo sé... a veces hace eso.

Confesó el pelirrojo deseando encontrar la respuesta alguna vez.

\- Es un trabajo hermoso...

Susurró Nishinoya, acercándose para verla mejor. Su hoja parecía ser de un metal, mas no era hierro como todas las que había visto. Y emanaba un manto de luz especial que al notarlo no podías saber si lo estabas soñando o existía de verdad. Hinata, que la sostenía en sus manos por la empuñadura, parecía haberse vuelto más luminoso, más nítido y bello, como si el tiempo no estuviera consumiéndole la vida igual que a cualquier otro mortal.

\- ¡Veremos si es tan eficaz en la lucha, como hermosa!

Exclamó entusiasmado Yuu, una vez hubo salido de aquel trance.

Se pusieron en posición defensiva y se miraron con intensidad para saber quién daría el primer paso. Dado su carácter impaciente e impulsivo, fue Nishinoya quien se adelantó con la primera estocada. Shouyo no tuvo problemas en defenderse, haciendo chocar las hojas con un sonido metálico. Entonces fue su turno de atacar. Batió la espada, pero su ataque fue contenido por la gruesa hoja del moreno. La estrelló una y otra vez, a una velocidad envidiable mas su contendiente no dejaba espacio abierto al error. Sus reflejos eran rápidos y su técnica, sólida. Ningún ataque penetraba, parecía rodeado de una barrera invisible, su defensa era extraordinaria. De pronto, Hinata sintió el cansancio de sus ataques sin tregua y sin darse cuenta dejó un espacio descubierto que Yuu aprovechó para agacharse y patearle el pie de apoya, haciéndole caer de pompas contra el suelo.

\- Tu técnica ofensiva no está nada mal.

Le habló Nishinoya desde arriba con media sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios, mientras el pelirrojo se volvía a poner de pie con un salto de liebre.

\- Pero tu defensa apesta.

Agregó luego, soltando una risita compasiva.

\- E-Es que no soy esa clase de luchador. Prefiero los ataques rápidos y sorpresivos, pero no funcionan contigo, eres infranqueable.

\- Naturalmente. Esa es mi especialidad. En cambio tu estilo, creo que sería perfecto para un 'Mazo'.

\- ¡¿En serio?!

Exclamó Shouyo emocionado. Era la primera vez que alguien halagaba su forma de pelear.

\- Claro, si es que no te matan primero.

Contestó Nishinoya, bromeando con él.

\- Sí... ya sé que debo mejorar mi defensa...

Murmuró el pelirrojo enfurruñado.

\- ¡Una vez más, por favor!

Pidió a continuación, entusiasmado y ansioso de probar sus habilidades.

Se pusieron nuevamente a la defensiva, pero esta vez atacó Hinata. Con una estocada a la velocidad del rayo y por un recodo inusual, le atacó tomándolo por sorpresa y obligándolo a esquivarlo y retroceder sin darle tiempo de usar la espada. Fue un ataque temible, pensó Nishinoya sorprendido. Acto seguido elevó la hoja sobre su cabeza para aniquilar el ataque que Shouyo lanzaba desde arriba luego de dar un gran salto. Entonces, al estrellarse los metales, oyeron un ruido extraño y vieron atónitos como la espada de Hinata se partía en dos. El trozo aterrizó a un par de metros de ellos, quedándose el pelirrojo con la parte de la hoja que estaba unida a la empuñadura. El rostro de este palideció al ver el metal de su arma caer al suelo.

\- ¿E-Eh?... Q-Qu... q-qu... ¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

Gritó en pánico cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras se jalaba del cabello.

\- ¡NO! No, no no no no no no. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Nishinoya enfundó su arma al darse aquella contienda por finalizada a la fuerza.

\- Tranquilo, Shouyo...

Trató de calmarlo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡No puedo estar tranquilo! ¡Mi espada! ¡Mi preciosa espada! ¡Está rota! ¡¿Qué le diré a mi madre?! ¡Era la única reliquia de mi padre!

Yuu caminó hasta donde había caído el otro pedazo. Lo recogió, lo envolvió en el paño que utilizaba Hinata y se lo ofreció para que guardara la otra parte en la vaina y la envolvieran.

\- Cálmate, Shouyo. Conozco alguien que quizá pueda ayudarnos.

Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad, transmitiéndole así algo de esperanza.

\- ¡¿E-En serio?!

Gritó el pelirrojo volviendo a la vida.

\- Sí, vamos. Subamos a mi caballo y vayamos a Hade.

\- ¡OSU!

Se pusieron en marcha al galope. Cruzar a través del espectacular Kyojin distrajo en cierto grado a Hinata de su tragedia. Era una estructura sólida y enorme, que lo hizo enmudecer. Parecía de roca blanca pero a veces reflejaba los rayos del sol o se tornaba traslúcida. Era un material maravilloso. Torretas altas e imponentes se alzaban cada cierto tramo y un arco tallado en la base de ellas dejaba espacio para el tránsito de la gente. En la punta de las torretas se alcanzaban a apreciar lámparas de gas que en la noche debían alumbrar el camino y ofrecer un espectáculo hermoso al reflejarse en el agua.

Cuando Shouyo logró sacudirse el estupor de encima, quiso saber más acerca del plan de su nuevo amigo cuervo.

\- ¿Qué haremos una vez que lleguemos a Hade?

\- Iremos a ver a un herrero muy especial. El heredero de la técnica de la familia Ukai. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

\- No sé de qué se trata, lo siento.

\- Está bien. Es una historia muy antigua de todas formas. Pero se dice que en la época del Pequeño Rey Gigante, un Ukai aprendió de los cuervos a confeccionar las mejores armas con los materiales de las minas de Takai. Se dice también que esa misma persona fabricó la legendaria espada del Rey, de la cual nunca se separó hasta su muerte y su partida con los cuervos.

Una gran esperanza guardó el corazón de Hinata al oír que la persona a quien visitarían sería el descendiente del hombre que fue tan cercano al Pequeño Rey Gigante y a sus cuervos. Confiaba en que él podría arreglar su preciada espada. Sin embargo, una inquietud se alojó en un rincón de su mente. Su espada estaba hecha de un material especial que posiblemente provenía de Takai y si bien sus antepasados habían pasado por esa región, la espada era un objeto valioso y único, ¿Cómo la habían conseguido?

 **Continuará…**

Gracias por leer ^^

por favor dejen su comentario, son mis pequeños tesoros

muchos besos! chau chau


	6. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3: "Amigos Cuervos, parte II"_**

Un caos. Un maravilloso caos le pareció a Hinata que era aquella ciudad.

La gente iba y venía, mucha gente. En carros, caballos, a pie. Niños corriendo, mujeres afanando, los comerciantes gritando, el pavimento clamando bajo las ruedas de las carretas que iban llenas de sacos, pieles, barriles, animales muertos y listos para la olla, especias, hierbas y flores aromáticas. Nunca había conocido un lugar más vivo y agitado que aquel.

Shoujo observaba maravillado, descubriendo a cada pestañeo cosas nuevas, desde el lomo del caballo.

¡Bienvenido a Hade, Shoujo Hinata del Mijikai!

Exclamó Nishinoya con una gran sonrisa y el pecho lleno de orgullo.

El animal los llevaba por la calle empedrada, de dos vías, entre las altas construcciones que eran las casas, las posadas, los almacenes de víveres, las tabernas y cocinerías. De los balcones colgaban guirnaldas y las personas que miraban desde allí agitaban sus pañuelos al paso de los vehículos. Delante de ellos, se fijó Hinata, iba un carruaje color turquesa, tripulado por un elegante hombre de vestimenta negra y detrás venía una carreta tirada por bueyes que portaba cántaros de lo que parecía ser hidromiel.

El reino tendría un espectáculo como el de pocas ocasiones. El torneo del mazo era una fiesta y una tradición valiosa para la gente de Karasuno y todos tenían ánimos de celebrar.

Y la locura no hacía más que crecer a medida que se adentraban en aquella ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia la gran plaza, donde estaba el mercado que era el centro de toda la actividad. Aquel lugar parecía un hormiguero donde circulaba la gente en un curioso orden desastroso. Y del bandejón central irradiaban pequeños barrios o largas calles especializadas en diferentes comercios y servicios. Ellos tomaron una calle no tan transitada pero muy larga donde se continuaban talleres tras talleres de herrerías y el sonido de los martillos cayendo sobre el metal refulgente al rojo vivo era inconfundible.

Por esa zona las personas que se veían eran en su mayoría hombres. Hombres muy altos y fornidos o esbeltos pero muy bien balanceados. Todos lucían como hombres de armas, orgullosos y respetables, en ropas negras y emplumadas, pareciera que al caminar iban a emprender vuelo en cualquier momento, tal cuervo en la calma de la noche.

Hinata se sintió intimidado y miró a Nishinoya, quien con el semblante entusiasta inflaba el pecho sin dejarse amedrentar.

Al final de la calle, se detuvieron frente a una herrería particularmente amplia y que destacaba por sobre las demás. Una carreta llena de diversas armas como espadas, alabardas, flechas y armaduras, estaba siendo cargada por soldados del Palacio que entraban y salían del lugar. Un cartel discreto, pero con letras de un tamaño preciso colgaba sobre la ancha puerta y tenía escrito así:

"Taller de Herrería Ukai"

¡Hemos llegado!

Informó el del mechón rubio y Shouyo descendió del caballo con un salto ligero.

Te aseguro que aquí encontrarás ayuda, mi amigo. Si esa espada tuya fue forjada en este reino, el viejo Ukai sabrá restaurarla.

Eso espero.

Respondió Hinata un tanto confundido, pues pensó que Nishinoya lo acompañaría, sin embargo más bien parecía estarse despidiendo.

Yo tengo otros asuntos que atender. Si tienes algún problema, dile a ese viejo huraño que Nishinoya Yuu te ha traído y manda a decir que hasta un idiota reconoce el oro cuando lo ve.

¡S-Sí, claro, lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, amigo!

Te estaré alentando en el torneo, Shouyo. ¡Mucha suerte y que los cuervos te oigan!

Exclamó mientras se alejaba, despidiéndose con el brazo en alto.

Hinata lo vio marcharse entonces suspiró aliviado.

No hay forma en que le hable de esa manera al Maese Ukai...

Murmuró, admirado de las agallas de Nishinoya.

Acto seguido sacudió la cabeza para alejar las inseguridades, inspiró profundo y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a un hombre de cabello negro, con gafas, que vestía una túnica color azul oscuro, de mangas anchas y de bellos bordados dorados en los bordes. En sus manos llevaba una lista y le daba órdenes a los soldados del Palacio mientras hablaba con otro hombre más alto, de cabello rubio y amarrado hacia atrás. Este segundo hombre llevaba un mandil de cuero, grueso, gastado y sucio. Los antebrazos arremangados. Tenía las manos grandes y callosas y un aspecto rudo.

Cuando el hombre de túnica salió para inspeccionar la carga y el de delantal se dirigió a una especie de escritorio donde tenía encima alguos papeles escritos, Shouyo vio su oportunidad para presentarse. Se acercó a la mesa junto a la cual estaba sentado aquel joven y entonces éste le habló sin alzar la vista desde sus papeles.

¿Qué es lo que buscas niño? No me gusta que anden husmeando en mi tienda.

Hinata se sintió ofendido por sus palabras y respondió:

¡No soy un niño! Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo, vengo de Mijikai y necesito los servicios del Maese Ukai.

Yo soy Maese Ukai y mis servicios no están disponibles. Por si no lo sabes, Hinata Shouyo de Mijikai, faltan dos días para el Torneo del mazo y estamos muy ocupados.

Espetó el joven sin siquiera mirar al colorín.

¡¿U-Usted es Maese Ukai?!

Exclamó Hinata, confundido y atacado por dirigirse a él de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Sí, soy yo.

Reafirmó el hombre, notándose más cansado que irritado.

¡Pero Nishinoya me dijo que era un viejo!

Chilló el más bajo, como hablando consigo mismo.

¡¿Nishinoya?! ¡¿Hablas de Nishinoya Yuu?!

Escuchó que le interrogaban de súbito desde atrás y al voltearse vio que se trataba del hombre de túnica.

S-Sí... él me dijo que el Maese Ukai podría ayudarme... dudó un segundo antes de continuar y también me dijo "dile a ese viejo huraño que hasta un idiota reconoce el oro cuando lo ve".

Suena justo como él.

Suspiró el hombre de gafas, meneando la cabeza con resignación.

¡Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado! Mi nombre es Ittetsu Takeda, soy miembro del Consejo Real.

Se apresuró a agregar a continuación aquel joven, con expresión amigable y una leve inclinación de cabeza.

¡Hinata Shouyo para servirle!

Respondió exaltado el colorín, mientras hacía una profusa inclinación, como le habían enseñado desde pequeño que tenía que hacer frente a las personalidades importantes y cercanas al Rey.

¿Cuándo hablaste con Nishinoya?

Preguntó el Ukai, de pronto muy interesado en la conversación.

Fue hace un momento...

Aunque Hinata no entendía bien qué pasaba, las caras estupefactas de ambos hombres le instaron a explicar toda la situación.

Nos conocimos hoy cuando iba de camino al puente Kyojin, me llevó a la orilla del Iriguchi para practicar con la espada y fue cuando la mía se quebró ¡Fue Horrible! Y entonces me trajo hasta aquí en su caballo diciendo que el viejo Ukai podría restaurarla.

Ya veo.

Exclamó el joven Ukai cruzándose de brazos con seriedad.

¡Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder! ¡Debo alcanzarlo para hablar con él!

Exclamó Takeda, para luego poner el timbre real sobre algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, devolvérselos a Ukai y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Ya entiendo.

Volvió a hablar el rubio cuando el torbellino que era aquel consejero del Rey hubo abandonado la estancia.

Yo me llamo Ukai Keishin, pero tú probablemente busques a mi abuelo Ukai Ikkei.

Ah, claro... eso tiene más sentido.

Murmuró Hinata con un brillo de ilusión naciente en sus ojos.

Si Nishinoya te trajo personalmente, debo asegurarme de echar un vistazo.

¡H-Hai! ¡Muchas Gracias!

Gritó Shouyo muy contento.

Se quitó el equipaje de la espalda, dejó el bulto de tela que contenía la espada sobre la mesa y comenzó a desenvolverla.

Cuando al fin quedó expuesta oyó al Ukai emitir un silbido.

Vaya... nunca había visto algo así...

Agarró con una larga y gruesa pinza, el trozo quebrado de la hoja y la llevó a la llama del horno que había allí mismo. Entonces vio con asombro que no refulgía como el hierro de cualquier otra espada.

No. Definitivamente no es como nada que haya visto.

Murmuró el rubio.

Muy bien. Déjamelo a mí. No te cobraré nada y se la llevaré a mi abuelo para que la revise, él seguramente sabrá qué hacer.

¡¿En serio?!

Chilló el más bajito con alegría.

Sí. Pero deberás tener paciencia, estamos muy ocupados estos días.

Al oír esto la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Shouyo.

¿Cuánto demorará en arreglarla?

Preguntó con una súbita seriedad.

No podría decirlo con exactitud... unos cinco días quizás...

Respondió Ukai pensativo.

¡¿QUÉEEEE?! ¡NOOOO! ¡No, por favor! ¡La necesito urgentemente!

Suplicó Hinata hecho un manojo de nervios.

¡Cálmate, niño! ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Interrogó el mayor, con el ceño fruncido ante una actitud que ofendía a una familia de herreros tan antigua como la suya.

¡La necesito para participar en el Torneo del Mazo!

¡¿Vas a entrar al torneo?!

Exclamó Ukai atónito.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso he venido de tan lejos! ¡Oh, mi preciosa espada! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

A Ukai le tomó un momento recuperarse de la sorpresa y entender que Shouyo no estaba bromeando. No le iba a preguntar si sabía la clase de personas que participarían del torneo, no le diría que probablemente sería el más bajito y escuálido y definitivamente no le aconsejaría que volviera a casa y se dedicara a otra cosa. Porque seguramente ya otras personas le habían dicho eso mismo y aún así este chico estaba aquí, después de haber viajado solo y desde tan lejos. Más bien se permitiría ser sorprendido una vez más por aquel jovencito tan peculiar y lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

Muy bien. Escucha, Hinata.

Le habló con voz fuerte para que le pusiera atención.

Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tengas tu arma lo antes posible. De esa forma probablemente pueda tenerla lista para el evento final del torneo. Tú sólo tienes que aguantar hasta entonces.

Hinata sopesó en silencio sus palabras por unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Está bien... Gracias.

¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡¿Dónde quedó la seguridad de antes?! ¡No me digas que confías en esa espada más que en ti mismo!

Trató de animarlo Ukai dándole además unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¡Claro que no!... pero... sin mi espada ya no me siento tan invencible...

¡Hey! Piensa en Nishinoya, él es muy bueno en lo que hace y no es precisamente lo que uno se imagina como el General de la Guardia Real.

¡¿General de la Guardia Real?!

Chilló impactado el colorín.

Ah, es cierto, tú apenas acabas de conocer a Nishinoya Yuu.

Reflexionó el mayor.

Nishinoya Yuu es el hijo del antiguo General de la Guardia Real, escogido personalmente por el Rey Kageyama IV. Lamentablemente su padre dio la vida protegiendo al Rey y a la Reina en aquel fatídico día cuando iban camino a Nekoma para firmar la alianza y fueron emboscados por el Shiratorizawa.

Yo... no tenía idea...

Susurró Hinata, comprendiendo el dolor de perder a un ser querido.

Takeda y yo nos sorprendimos al oír que había salido a recorrer los alrededores montando su caballo y que incluso esté practicando con la espada de nuevo, porque... verás... la muerte de su padre le afectó mucho... y es comprensible porque su propio padre no le permitió formar parte de la compañía. En fin, cuando el Príncipe Tobio le sugirió al consejo que consideraran a Nishinoya Yuu como el sucesor al puesto, Nishinoya los rechazó porque consideraba que su familia no merecía mantener el liderazgo de la Guardia Real. Takeda ha tratado de convencerlo desde entonces.

Vaya... sí que hay historia detrás de esa sonrisa...

Murmuró Hinata consternado.

Te cuento todo esto a ti, Hinata, porque quizás puedas hacer algo al respecto... quizás puedas aconsejarlo...

Shouyo se sintió más animado después de oír las palabras de Ukai y saber que aquel confiaba en él.

Puede contar conmigo, Maese Ukai.

Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias, Hinata.

Luego de un breve silencio, el rubio volvió a ponerse de pie y fue por sus cosas.

No perderé más tiempo y le llevaré tu espada a mi abuelo.

Ukai dejó el taller a cargo de un fiel amigo Takinoue, se despidió de Hinata ofreciéndole su ayuda en lo que necesitara y emprendió su camino.

Por su parte Shouyo, volviendo al ajetreo de la ciudad, resolvió buscar un lugar donde almorzar ya que el medio día había pasado hace mucho y su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle.

Encontró por allí cerca una posada con mesas disponibles y un delicioso aroma flotando en el aire, entonces decidió comer allí.

Se sentó solo en una mesa, pidió lo que le apetecía y, tratando de no prestarle atención al hecho de que ridículamente todos allí eran hombres fortachones, se dispuso a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

Eso hacía, hasta que de pronto entraron al lugar dos tipos grandes, vestidos con capas cuyas capuchas les cubrían la cabeza de forma siniestra. El comedor quedó en silencio en el acto, mientras sólo se oía el resonar del taco de las botas de aquellos hombres sobre el piso piedra mientras caminaban hacia una mesa. Eran moradores de los bosques, pero no del buen tipo. Estos debían ser de aquella raza extraña que venía del oeste más allá de las montañas y que se ocultaban en los bosques de Kata huyendo de quién sabe qué. En el trayecto sus ojos se toparon con los de Hinata y, sonriendo con malicia, se sentaron junto a su mesa, uno a cada lado del pequeño y le hablaron:

¿Amiguito, estás perdido?

¿Dónde está tu mami?

Sus risas sonaron graves, burlescas y escalofriantes.

No estoy perdido y sé muy bien cuidarme solo.

Respondió Shouyo tratando de mantenerse firme y de que la voz no le temblara. No tenía su espada para defenderse, pero no por eso se dejaría amedrentar.

¿Ah, sí? Eso está muy bien.

Continuaron su cruel atosigamiento.

Uno nunca sabe la clase de gente que se puede encontrar por allí, ¿no?

Este último lo miró directo a los ojos y el menor hizo lo mismo, manteniendo contra él una batalla silenciosa que no se permitiría perder.

Ya que estamos tan amigos ¿por qué no hacemos un brindis por este encuentro?

Dijo el otro, agarrando el jarro de Hidromiel de Shouyo para tragárselo de un sorbo.

Sin embargo, antes de que se llevara el jarro a la boca, una mano lo agarró con fuerza por antebrazo, impidiéndole moverse otro centímetro.

Disculpen, caballeros. Pero creo que están incomodando a mi amigo. Y a todos aquí en realidad.

Habló el joven que había venido en ayuda de Hinata. Tenía el cabello muy corto, color castaño oscuro y los ojos cafés. Su cuerpo se veía sólido, potente y su sonrisa daba bastante miedo.

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Le espetó el otro encapuchado, poniéndose de pie para socorrer a su compañero.

Me llamo Sawamura Daichi, vengo del pueblo de Yasashii.

Contestó calmadamente aquel joven, aunque algo en su aura lo hacía lucir más amenazante a cada segundo.

¡Como si me importara, hijo de p-!

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió un escalofrío cuando una gran sombra lo cubrió desde los pies hasta la punta de la capucha y le susurró cerca del oído con una voz grave y vibrante:

Decir groserías es algo muy feo.

Giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrar a sus espaldas a un tipo enorme, con una larga capa café, cuya capucha le cubría la mitad superior del rostro y sólo dejaba a la vista una quijada angulosa y fuerte, cubierta por una tenue barba.

Esta figura había aparecido de la nada y junto a su contextura amenazante aún bajo la capa, provocaron que el hombre lo mirara con terror y acto seguido saliera del comedor a la velocidad del rayo. Desde atrás y de cerca le siguió su compañero que había desistido de beberse el hidromiel de Hinata y se había dado a la fuga igualmente.

Cobardes.

Oyó Hinata murmurar a aquel joven llamado Daichi.

¿Por qué siempre huyen?

Escuchó decir esta vez a la figura alta, que se echó hacia atrás la capucha, dejando ver una melena castaño claro, un rostro varonil y unos grandes ojos cafés. Su apariencia ahora era muy diferente a la de momentos atrás, parecía un pacífico y amable gigante.

 **Continuará...**

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo^^


	7. Capitulo 4

_**Capítulo 4: "Amigos cuervos, parte III"**_

¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Exclamó Hinata, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia ante los dos jóvenes que miraban hacia la puerta, donde acababan de desaparecer los bandidos.

No tienes nada que agradecer, mi amigo le respondió el de cabello corto, llamado Daichi, con una sonrisa llena de confianza Siempre es un placer espantar a esa clase de gente- agregó luego, con una sutil mueca de desagrado.

Somos de Yasashii, así que estamos acostumbrados a lidiar con los moradores de Kata -habló esta vez el de melena y capa, con una expresión amigable y tímida, que distaba mucho de la primera impresión que había tenido el colorín.

Soy Sawamura Daichi y él es mi amigo Azumane Asahi, hemos viajado desde el este para participar del torneo del mazo -se presentaron los chicos, interesados en ese pequeñín tan valiente.

¡Oh, yo también! ¡Vengo de Mijikai para entrar al torneo! ¡Me llamo Hinata Shouyo!

Se apresuró a responder el más pequeño, emocionado de encontrar gente de tierras tan lejanas como su propio hogar. Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos al principio, pero luego sonrieron animados y le pidieron si podían sentarse junto a la mesa para seguir conversando. Naturalmente Shouyo respondió con una afirmativa, era un alivio tener la compañía de personas en su misma situación.

Que bueno es habernos encontrado, Hinata -le dijo Asahi, dándole un par de cálidas palmadas en la espalda.

Así que tú también vienes al torneo, vaya que sorpresa -exclamó Daichi, con los labios arqueados en una amplia sonrisa y ansioso por saber más de él.

Será tan interesante verte pelear. A pesar de que eres tan bajito, nunca se puede confiar en las apariencias- le habló el más alto.

Es verdad, sólo tienes que mirar a quien te lo dice -se burló el moreno, de voz firme-. Este tipo enorme es en realidad un gatito cobarde.

Daichi, qué cruel eres -se quejó el grandulón.

Shouyo rio con gracia al verlos molestarse como niños pequeños. De esa forma, pudo relajarse y olvidar el mal rato que había pasado unos momentos atrás.

¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu historia, Hinata? -preguntó Daichi, queriendo saber un poco más del nuevo amigo.

¿Mi historia? -preguntó de vuelta el colorín, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

Sí, cuéntanos ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí? -habló Asahi.

\- Yo soy hijo de un molinero, en el pequeño pueblo de Yasashii -comenzó a relatar Daichi-. Desde pequeño he visto cómo los bandidos del bosque de Kata roban y asustan a las personas humildes como mi padre, abusando de quienes puedan para sobrevivir en el bosque. Así que, desde niño he querido unirme al Ejército de Karasuno para mantener el orden dentro del reino y proteger a las personas más vulnerables.

A continuación, Asahi le explicó:

Como Yasashii está cercano al borde exterior del reino, los moradores de los bosques siempre han tenido más libertad para hacer sus fechorías. Y, aunque el Señor de Nagai ha expulsado a mucha de esa gente, aún dominan algunas áreas al este Kata. Nosotros que vivimos en el linde del bosque siempre hemos sufrido el acoso de esa gente.

En realidad, Hinata, ninguno de los dos quiere convertirse en el mazo ¿Sabes? Sólo buscamos una oportunidad para ingresar al ejército, a pesar de ser simples granjeros de un pueblo sin importancia. Y con la guerra inminente, ésta es nuestra oportunidad -agregó Sawamura, con total honestidad.

En seguida Azumane contó parte de su historia, queriendo compartirle también sus más profundas motivaciones:

Yo soy hijo de un panadero, en Yasashii, y sé por lo que ha pasado Daichi. Sus padres y los míos se conocen desde hace años y siempre hemos contado con el molino de la familia Sawamura para proveernos de la harina con la que hacemos el pan. Por eso nos hicimos amigos desde niños y, con el pasar de los años y aburridos de la injusticia que nos rodeaba, hicimos el juramento de algún día entrar al ejército de Karasuno y llevar la paz a todos los rincones del reino.

Ya veo. Así que ustedes no quieren ser el Mazo realmente, sino que quieren ser notados y enlistados -meditó Shouyo.

Ahá. Mucha gente lo hace -le informó el moreno de voz gruesa-. Sobretodo quienes no venimos de una familia con tradición militar o quienes vivimos lejos de Atama y no tuvimos la oportunidad de asistir a la academia militar. Además... si entramos en guerra con Shiratorizawa empezarán a reclutar desde todas partes del reino.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que sopesaron las últimas palabras de Daichi. Luego Asahi habló con una sonrisa cálida:

¿Y cuál es tu meta, Hinata? ¿También buscas un lugar en el ejército?

El pequeño inspiró profundo y respondió con toda seguridad:

¡Más que eso, yo voy a convertirme en el Mazo del Rey!

Los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron un tanto sorprendidos, porque se notaba que tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad y que hablaba muy en serio.

Cuando era niño, mi madre siempre me habló del Pequeño Rey Gigante -les relató Hinata- de todas las cosas maravillosas que logró, como hacerse amigo de los Grandes Cuervos Negros que habitaban la isla de Karasu no Seichi y unir fuerzas para formar nuestro reino, nuestro hogar, donde pudieran proteger a las personas y permitirles una vida pacífica y próspera. Yo lo admiro mucho, por eso quiero servir al Rey y cuidar de Karasuno. Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser poderosos y respetados como en la Edad Antigua. Incluso quisiera poder llamar de vuelta a esos cuervos majestuosos que alguna vez fueron nuestros amigos.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual los dos jóvenes mayores lo miraron estupefactos, admirados profundamente de su coraje y buen corazón.

¡Vaya, eso se oye maravilloso, Hinata! ¡Yo quisiera ver que cumplieras todos esos sueños de los que nos hablas! ¡Definitivamente sería increíble y muy bueno para todos! -exclamó Daichi, entusiasmado.

Son aspiraciones muy grandes, ojalá algún día puedas alcanzarlas. Cuenta con mi ayuda para lo que quieras -le dijo Asahi, profundamente conmovido.

¡¿Eh, acaso estás llorando, Asahi?! -preguntó Sawamura al ver su expresión.

¡N-No, claro que no! ¡No estoy llorando...! -respondió Azumane, sobresaltándose y secándose los ojos con discreción.

Shouyo sonrió un poco sonrojado y agradecido de haber conocido a esas dos personas tan buenas que se encontraban frente a él. Sentía en su corazón que había hecho dos grandes amigos.

Más tarde, cuando dejaron juntos la cocinería, los jóvenes de Yasashii le invitaron a quedarse junto con ellos, en la hospedería donde pasarían los días antes de dirigirse a Furui. Hinata aceptó agradecido y se dirigieron al lugar mencionado para que descargara su equipaje.

La hospedería quedaba a unas manzanas de la Gran Plaza, donde el ajetreo se desvanecía un tanto. Alrededor habían más hospederías y casas preparadas para ofrecer alojamiento a los viajeros en esos días de alta demanda. Un hermoso letrero colgaba sobre una enorme puerta de roble, enfilada de una fachada sólida, sin ventanas, que parecía ser una muralla, y que se diferenciaba notoriamente de las demás construcciones. De piezas metálicas, color verde pino levemente oxidado y unidas por un marco rectangular, que tenía la forma de una enredadera del mismo color, colgaban las letras en que se leía:

"Posada de las Manos Sanadoras"

Una vez se detuvieron frente al portón de madera, Daichi tocó tres veces. Una lámina de metal fue descorrida a la altura de sus rostros, dejando ver unos ojos cafes a través de una delgada ventanilla.

\- ¿Qué asuntos traen a esta humilde morada? -habló la persona tras la puerta, con una voz femenina, para sorpresa de Hinata.

\- Venimos a admirar a la bella Yui -contestó el moreno.

La ventanilla se cerró súbitamente y por unos segundos no se oyó movimiento alguno. Hasta que de pronto, la puerta se entreabrió con seguridad y ellos se apresuraron a entrar.

\- ¡¿Quién les dijo que esa era la contraseña?! -chilló avergonzada y molesta, una joven de cabello corto color café, dirigiéndose más que nada a Daichi.

\- ¡Fue tu padre, Michimiya, no te desquites con nosotros! -se defendió Sawamura, con las manos en alto en son de paz.

\- ¡Ahg, no otra vez! ¡Qué vergüenza! Hablaré con él ahora mismo -exclamó la chica tocándose las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Traemos a un nuevo huésped, Señorita Michimiya -se adelantó a decirle Asahi, indicando el lugar donde estaba de pie Shouyo.

\- ¡Ah, qué bien! Bienvenido a nuestra posada. Mi nombre es Michimiya Yui -saludó amablemente la chica, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Gracias, me llamo Hinata Shouyo, vengo de Mijikai a participar del Torneo del Mazo -sonrió el colorín estrechándole amigablemente la mano.

\- ¡Vaya, Vaya! ¡Suerte entonces! Pasa por favor y ponte cómodo -respondió la joven muy animadamente.

Adentro, se encontraban en un pequeño patio central con pastos, jardineras de rosas y una diminuta fuente de agua cristalina en el medio. Por el rededor había una construcción de dos pisos, con ventanales y balcones que bordeaban el pequeño jardín. Era un lugar bello y acogedor. Luego de cruzar por los pasillos, cuyo techo lo sostenían gruesas vigas de roble y cuyos pisos los decoraban cuadrados de piedra pulida, ingresaron a la posada donde los recibió una mujer de edad. Allí registraron a Hinata en una habitación contigua a la de los jóvenes de Yasashii y entonces los dos chicos le acompañaron a dejar su equipaje.

\- Michimiya es la hija del matrimonio que atiende esta posada -le informó Daichi a Shouyo, mientras subían las escaleras rumbo al pasillo de puertas ubicado en el segundo piso- pero ella en realidad es la Capitana del Escuadrón de Orden en Nigiyaka, Hade y Furui.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! -exclamó Hinata admirado de su cargo, pero también de su sencillez al recibirlos.

\- Así que no te sorprendas si la ves por ahí con su armadura y montada en su caballo mientras vigila las calles -agregó Azumane tallándose la mejilla.

\- Sí, que no te pase como a nosotros que armamos un escándalo cuando la reconocimos afuera -dijo Sawamura.

\- Se molestó mucho con nosotros, aunque creo que aún sigue molesta con Daichi por eso -dijo Asahi- la verdad, creo que le gusta Daichi.

Hinata miró sorprendido a Sawamura y luego le dio una sonrisa picarona.

\- Tsk, Asahi sólo está imaginando cosas -contestó el moreno para borrar su expresión- Además yo sólo tengo ojos para una mujer.

Caminando ahora por el pasillo, Asahi se acercó a Shouyo para contarle:

\- Una chica le salvó la vida a Daichi cuando éramos niños. Con un arco y una flecha mató a una serpiente que iba a morderlo en el bosque y desde entonces Daichi nunca la ha olvidado.

\- vaya y ¿cuál es su nombre? -preguntó Hinata intrigado.

\- No lo sabemos, no sabemos nada de ella en verdad. Nunca la ha vuelto a ver -explicó Azumane.

\- ¡Pero algún día la encontraré! ¡No he olvidado su rostro! -exclamó el moreno, con el espíritu inquebrantable.

\- ¿Y cómo era ella? -quiso saber el pequeño.

\- Tenía la sonrisa más bella que jamás he visto -exclamó Daichi, perdido en sus memorias con una sonrisa boba-. La piel blanca como la nieve. El cabello plateado como destellos de luna. Los ojos color café de brillante roble y... -suspiró- un precioso lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, como si una pequeña estrella hubiera bajado del cielo, exclusivamente para iluminar su mirada.

Hinata lo observó en silencio. Sonaba muy enamorado a pesar de nunca haber vuelto a ver a esa chica. Aunque por la descripción que le dio parecía ser realmente bella.

\- ¡Algún día la encontrarás, Daichi! ¡Estoy seguro! -lo animó el colorín, palmeándole la espalda.

\- Ojalá, porque a veces suenas como un loco hablando de un fantasma -agregó Azumane sobándose la nuca.

Daichi le dirigió una sonrisa fingida, a lo cual el grandulón se puso tenso y prefirió seguir caminando, mirando al frente y con la boca bien cerrada.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta estrecha y cruzaron hacia el interior. La Habitación de Shouyo era sencilla y pequeña, pero acogedora. Había una cama, un ropero y una mesita, lo justo y necesario para un viajero con carga liviana como él.

Luego de acomodarse en su nueva estancia, Shouyo se reunió con sus dos nuevos amigos que se hospedaban en la habitación contigua y convinieron en ir a recorrer las calles y la Gran Plaza en lo que quedaba del día. Entonces, mientras paseaban, Hinata les contó sobre su encuentro con Nishinoya y lo sucedido con su espada. Sobre Ukai y su promesa de reparar tan preciada reliquia. Y a su vez los dos amigos le contaron sobre su travesía para llegar a finalmente a Hade, hace un par de días atrás.

El tiempo en Hade con sus nuevos amigos pasó tan rápido que, de un momento a otro, Hinata se encontró recostado en su cama, la noche anterior al gran evento. Daba vueltas entre las sábanas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en el peor escenario posible, la derrota aplastante y humillante en las primeras atapas del Torneo. Luego recobraba la fe en sí mismo y se imaginaba en el día más glorioso de su vida, recibiendo de parte del Rey el mazo de oro, que era el símbolo del triunfo. Se imaginó volviendo a su hogar y buscando a su hermana y a su madre para llevárselas a Atama, donde podría darles una mejor vida. Y entrada la noche se durmió soñando con los Ancestrales Cuervos Negros, regresando al reino después de incontables cyclus de abandono. Entonces ningún peligro sería amenazante y ninguna guerra llamaría a las puertas del reino. Todo sería paz y prosperidad.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron un poco antes del amanecer y los tres cuervos emprendieron el viaje hacia Furui, donde estaba la Academia Militar de Karasuno, la cual sería el lugar del evento. Se apearon a una de las carretelas que habían sido dispuestas para acercar a los participantes a las regiones montañosas de Furui. Y a medida que salía el sol por el horizonte pudieron divisar el desfile de personas que peregrinaban junto con ellos. En el aire fresco y húmedo de la mañana se podían sentir los ánimos vivos y la emoción de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer allá en la cima, donde se congregaban los luchadores más valientes del reino.

Shouyo sentía su corazón latir con rapidez en su pecho ansioso.

Su destino estaba próximo.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 5 iwaoi

ahora viene la historia de oikawa con iwaizumi y luego volveremos a la proncipal

 ** _Capítulo 5: "El Príncipe Y La Creatura Del Mar, parte I"_**

El Rey Kageyama Raidon, tercero de su dinastía y el abuelo de Tobio, se destacó en su época por su carácter, su fuerza y su energía inagotable. La gente se sentía segura bajo su cuidado y muchos participaban de sus constantes campañas de reconocimiento y recuperación de aquellas tierras del reino que se encontraban abandonadas o invadidas por forasteros.

Las más importantes y populares se llebavan a cabo hacia el norte del cordón montañoso de kata y hasta orillas del mar olvidado, desde donde se podía ver la Isla de Karasu no Seichi, la que alguna vez fue el hogar de los Grandes Cuervos en la Era Antigua.

Todos aquellos que habían visitado aquellos lugares concordaban en que eran tierras tan salvajes como hermosas. La vegetación era exótica, la fauna nunca dejaba de sorprender y el mar era algo mágico. Se decía que en esos lugares aún persistían vestigios de la magia que alguna vez irradió desde la Isla Sagrada, cuando había allí prosperidad y los cuervos se reproducían sin temor de que nada le sucediera a sus crías, porque ese era su reino y la gente que habitaba Karasuno era pura de corazón.

Sin embargo, en los días del Tercer Rey Kageyama estaba comenzando a aparecer una avalancha de gente extraña por esas tierras. Gente que venía del oeste, más allá de las altas y sempiternas montañas de hielos eternos.

Poco se sabía de ella o de los lugares de su procedencia, pero sí era comun oír que consumían la tierra a su paso, exprimiendo de ella todas sus bondades y sin dar nada a cambio. Los arroyos y vertientes se secaban, los árboles se marchitaban, los frutos no maduraban y entonces se movían más hacia el este, donde volvía a perecer todo lo que tocaban. Y no sólo eso, además solían escabullirse fuera del reino caravanas de traficantes de animales exóticos de esa zona, de piedras preciosas rescatadas del fondo del mar, de pieles de creaturas maravillosas que no merecían tal horrendo e indigno final y de muchas otras bondades que aquellas tierras benditas tenían para ofrecer.

Así fue, que en una de sus muchas travesías, el Rey Kageyama Raidon interceptó una de esas caravanas, antes de que escapara fuera de sus dominios, y la desvarató. Mataron a cada hombre que luchó y, a los que huyeron, juraron persecución y tortura si volvían a aparecerse por el reino.

Cuando inspeccionaron la carga que llevaban las carrozas, para ver qué podían rescatar y devolver a la naturaleza o a la Gente Caída de las Estrellas que guardaban y cuidaban los tesoros eternos de aquellas tierras, los seguidores del Rey le llamaron para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que habían encontrado.

En la parte trasera de uno de los carruajes, donde llevaban el cargamento escondido entre las ventanas cubiertas para que no se viera hacia adentro y tras una puerta cerrada con candado, encontraron escamosas pieles curtidas de lo que parecían ser colas de sirenas y, entre aquella cruel mercancía, hallaron un barril pesado. Al revisar qué había allí dentro, encontraron lo que parecía ser agua de mar pero más importante aún y sobre todo sorprendente, hallaron a un pequeño niño de tez morena, cabellos negros y ojos azabache.

No dijo palabra alguna, no respondió las preguntas de los hombres que lo miraban preocupados. Parecía no entender lo que ocurría y les tenía miedo, como si no pudiera diferenciarlos de aquellos mercenarios que lo habían encerrado. Sin embargo, recién cuando quisieron rescatarlo desde dentro de aquel barril, se dieron cuenta de que bajo la cintura en vez de piernas tenía una gran cola escamosa que terminaba en una aleta traslúcida. Se trataba de un tritón.

Los hombres se quedaron atónitos, ninguno de ellos había visto una creatura así en su vida y es que la mayoría de la gente creía que las sirenas eran sólo mitos de antaño, puesto que la última vez que esas creaturas habitaron el estrecho de la isla fue en la época de los Cuervos Negros y, luego de su partida, habían emigrado al igual que muchas otras bestias, perdiéndose en el eterno mar con rumbo desconocido.

A continuación avisaron al Rey del hallazgo y este rápidamente acudió. Observó que aquella creatura lucía como un niño de no más de cuatro años. Estaba asustado, delgado y maltratado, tanto por los malos cuidados como por los golpes que seguro le daban a diario y cuyas marcas moradas estaban esparcidas por todo su cuerpo. Al parecer, por las pieles que lo rodeaban, toda su familia había sido asesinada y arrancadas sus preciosas pieles tornasoles con escamas. Había sido una matanza cruel y despiadada. Entonces el Rey, conmovido ante tal desgarradora historia, decidió llevarlo consigo al palacio para cuidar de él y darle un hogar.

El príncipe Kageyama Kimihiro tenía 14 años cuando conoció por primera vez a un tritón. Le pareció una creatura tan vulnerable y hermosa, que no dudó ni por un segundo en aceptarla como si se tratara de un hermano. Suya fue la tarea de lograr que dejara de temerles y de enseñarle el lenguaje humano para poder comunicarse.

Le construyeron una amplia fuente a la vista del balcón de la habitación de Kimihiro, donde pudiera estar a gusto y guardado en secreto para su protección, hasta que creciera un poco y pudiera ser trasladado a los grandes estanques del palacio. Entonces, cuando pudiera valerse por sí mismo podría decidir si volver al mar o vivir en el palacio hasta el fin de su tiempo.

Al principio no fue fácil. Kimihiro demoró todo un año en que le dejara acercarse a él y aun así no se dejaba tocar fácilmente. Pero al menos respondía al nombre que le habían dado desde que empezó a vivir en el palacio. La reina había elegido el nombre de Hajime por ser la primera vez en que habían visto a alguien de su especie y Kimihiro, al notar lo mucho que le gustaba tomar el sol en la roca que había en medio de la fuente y a la vez jugando con las palabras, le dio el nombre de 岩(roca) y 泉 (fuente), es decir, Iwaizumi.

Pasaron 3 años hasta que decidieron dejarlo a su merced en los estanques del palacio. Aunque físicamente no había cambiado en ese tiempo, dado que su especie tenía un ritmo de crecimiento muy especial, se notaba más fuerte y recuperado desde aquel fatídico día en que lo habían encontrado.

Desde entonces Iwaizumi se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos. A veces se iba por semanas a través de las vertientes y los ríos que corrían entre las montañas, le gustaba explorar y conocer el reino, ver todas las cosas extrañas que acostumbraba a hacer la gente humana. Pero siempre volvía porque se había encariñado con Kimihiro, que era la persona más cercana a él.

Pasaron los años y llegó un nuevo integrante a la familia real. Un segundo hijo del Rey Kageyama Raidon y la Reina Oikawa Hekima.

Tooru fue el nombre que se le dio y Oikawa lo heredó de su madre.

Por tradición el Rey no debía tener más que un único hijo, esto con el fin de proteger la integridad del poder, así cuando fallecía no habían herederos que quisieran dividir el reino. Sin embargo, el espíritu de Kageyama Raidon nunca fue muy apegado a las reglas y recibió con júbilo la llegada de su segundo hijo, el cual no pudo llevar el apellido real.

Tooru fue un niño adorable, inteligente y enérgico desde el principio. Apenas aprendió a caminar, nadie pudo detenerlo y debían vigilarlo estrictamente en todo momento para que no hiciera algo inapropiado o peligroso.

Fue en un día de primavera, cuando Tooru tenía casi dos años, en que había mucha actividad en el palacio debido a la coronación del Rey Kageyama IV. La sirvienta se distrajo un segundo y lo perdió de vista. En ese breve lapsus de tiempo, Tooru se la arregló para seguir a los pajaritos hasta el puente que pasaba sobre el estanque, al mirar hacia abajo por el borde captó su atención un pequeño cardumen de peces de color rojo vivo que nadaba con gracia. Tan embelesado estaba mirándolos el pequeño Tooru que, al agacharse para verlos más de cerca, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

El pequeño príncipe se hubiera ahogado sin que nadie se percatara, de no ser por Hajime que regresaba de las montañas justo para ver la escena e ir en su auxilio. Se aferró a él como nunca antes lo había hecho con otro humano y lo sacó del agua. En la orilla gritó por auxilio hablando la lengua de las personas como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Al ver que volvía a respirar y despertaba de la inconsciencia, aferrándose con sus pequeñas manitos al cuello de su madre, despertó en su pecho sensación tan cálida que le recordó aquella época tan feliz de su vida en que nadaba en el amplio mar junto a su familia.

Desde ese entonces Hajime y Tooru fueron inseparables.

Los años pasaron e Iwaizumi fue creciendo al ritmo de Tooru. Oikawa tenía maestros privados por lo que no salía mucho del palacio, en cambio, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los estanques del castillo, jugando con Hajime, aunque no le gustaba mucho el agua, sobre todo si Iwaizumi no estaba cerca para hacerle sentir seguro.

Le gustaba mirar a Iwaizumi nadar y apreciar su hermosa cola que cambiaba de color, variando entre tonos verde azulados. A veces lo pillaba desprevenido cuando reposaba en la orilla, sentado a su lado, y le picaba el cuello donde tenía un par de branquias que nunca dejaban de llamarle la atención. Al principio lo apartaba con algunos manotazos, pero luego ante la insistencia del pequeño príncipe se rendía y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera.

Tooru nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con Hajiime. Como aquella vez en que Kimihiro le trajo, desde Kata, libros con toda clase de información sobre las sirenas y los tritones y calcularon juntos la edad que podía tener Iwaizumi. Aproximadamente ciento cincuenta años fue la conclusión a la que llegaron. Demasiado para un humano, sin embargo, apenas era un niño pequeño para los mil seiscientos años que podía llegar a vivir un tritón.

Cuando murió el Rey Kageyama Raido, a causa de una flecha envenenada que lo hirió en una de sus campañas en los bosques de Kata, y poco después de eso la Reina lo siguió, muriendo de pena en la solitaria habitación que por años habían compartido, Tooru estaba devastado. Su padre y su madre había partido al encuentro de los cuervos siendo él apenas un niño y su hermano Kimihiro junto a su esposa se harían cargo de él en adelante, aunque ellos ya tenían un hijo, el Príncipe Kageyama Tobio. A partir de entonces, su lazo con Hajime no hizo más que fortalecerse, ambos de alguna manera estaban ahora solos en el mundo, valiéndose por su cuenta y teniéndose el uno al otro.

A los diez años e incentivado por su maestro de combate, Tooru entró a la Academia Militar para ser soldado. Quería dedicar su vida a algo más que la vida del palacio y el combate le hacía sentir pleno y feliz. Además quería ser útil para su hermano y que este se sintiera orgulloso de él. A partir de entonces, cada día cuando llegaba al palacio desde la Academia, corría a los estanques para ver a Iwaizumi y enseñarle todas las cosas nuevas que aprendía.

Veía en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando blandía la espada de madera o cuando le contaba sobre las nuevas personas que conocía. Hajime también quería aprender a luchar y acompañar a Tooru en su día a día que parecía ser tan entretenido de pasar entre los demás humanos. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que eso no era posible, porque Iwaizumi era un tritón y por ello estaba atado a los estanques del palacio. De vez en cuando el moreno se alegraba de salir a recorrer Karasuno a través de las vertientes y los ríos, pero definitivamente no podría estar al lado de Oikawa cada vez que éste lo necesitara.

En ocasiones le asaltaba una fuerte melancolía y se moría por volver al mar, aunque probablemente ya no quedara nadie de los suyos en las costas de Karasuno. Incluso así a veces pensaba en que podría ir a recorrer el océano, buscando algún lugar donde se hubiese establecido alguna colonia de gente marina. Sus padres alguna vez le contaron que luego de la partida de los cuervos su gente se dispersó, adentrándose en la profundidad del océano y, con tantos años que aún le quedaban por vivir, no era ridículo pensar que los encontraría. Sin embargo, estaba Oikawa.

Hubo una vez en que, a modo de broma, le había amenazado con que volvería al mar para no soportar su odioso carácter. Tooru se había enojado inmensamente con él y no le había hablado por toda una semana. Se sintió muy solo durante ese tiempo. Desde entonces no volvió a bromear con eso.

Ya tendría tiempo para ir a recorrer el océano. Cuando Tooru falleciera de viejo a él aún le quedarían muchos años por vivir, una eternidad para ser honesto, así que podía esperar. A veces pensar en ello le asustaba. Imaginar que Kimihiro, Tooru, Chinami, Tobio y todos a quienes conocía desaparecerían en algún momento de la faz de la tierra, tal como Raido o Hekima, y él se quedaría solo. Por eso la gente marina no debía convivir con los humanos, recordaba Iwaizumi las enseñanzas de su pueblo, porque ellos viven el tiempo de un suspiro en comparación a la vida de un tritón o una sirena y, cada vez que se van, se llevan un pedazo de ti. Nadie podría soportar una eternidad sufriendo esa tortura.

Cuando Oikawa tenía doce años, su popularidad con las niñas empezó a crecer exponencialmente. Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, él empezó a cambiar y aunque era poco a poco, Hajime lo notó. Kimihiro le explicó que era debido a un proceso fisiológico humano que pronto le ocurriría a Tooru. La llamada pubertad.

Iwaizumi no lo entendía muy bien. Mas lo que sí entendía era que Oikawa era lindo y obviamente eso llamaba la atención. Estaba cambiando físicamente a un ritmo vertiginoso, sus facciones se estaban haciendo más finas y definidas, sus pestañas más largas, su cuerpo más sólido, su espalda más ancha, su cintura más esbelta, sus piernas y brazos más largos. Hasta su voz estaba cambiando, lo que era chistoso de oír a veces. En fin, no tenía nada que envidiarle a una sirena en la plenitud de sus siglos y Hajime no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta.

No puede evitar sentirse un poco celoso. Quisiera ser también un humano y florecer tan rápido como ellos. En comparación a Oikawa él aún se veía como un niño pequeño y estaba comenzando a molestarle. Además el idiota de Tooru no hacía más que jactarse de que pronto sería un adulto, de que le darían una espada de verdad, de metal y con filo, de que no tiene tiempo para estar con él desde que las niñas siempre lo están persiguiendo.

El primer beso, para un humano, era algo muy importante se enteró Iwaizumi. Oikawa decía que marcaba un antes y un después en la vida de un hombre, como insistía en llamarse a sí mismo desde hace un tiempo. Hajime rodaba los ojos. A los hombres él los conocía muy bien, habían malvados y crueles como los que asesinaron a su familia, otros fuertes y valientes como Raidon que lo rescató de aquellos traficantes y otros buenos y amables como Kimihiro que lo quiso desde el primer día en que llegó al palacio. Oikawa no era ninguno de esos tres y cuando se lo dijo éste juró que le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

Es así que un día invitó a una niña a pasar la tarde con él, tratando de lucirse con Iwa y probarle así que conseguiría su primer beso antes que él. Hajime los espíaba mientras Tooru hacía toda clase de cosas para obtener un beso. La llevó a pasear por los jardines del palacio, le decía lo linda que era y le pidió acariciar su cabello. Para el final de la tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo estaba bañado de naranjos y rojos, Oikawa dio su primer beso. Sin embargo, al buscar a Hajime con una mirada triunfante, no lo encontró y creyó que no estuvo allí para verlo.

Por la noche Oikawa fue hacia los estanques y encontró allí a Iwaizumi, como siempre, pero esta vez él no se acercó a su orilla y, por el contrario, se quedó lejos. Tampoco le respondió cuando le preguntó si lo había visto besar a la chica. Tooru creyó que se había enfadado porque le había demostrado que estaba equivocado y no quería admitir la derrota, así que lo dejó solo y entró en el palacio.

Entrada la noche, Oikawa estaba acostado en su amplia cama cuando de repente se despertó. Al principio estaba un poco desorientado ya que no entendía qué le había hecho despertar, sin embargo, no tardó en oír una suave e irresistible melodía que le hizo salir de la cama para averiguar de dónde provenía. Fue hacia el balcón de su habitación que miraba hacia los estanques, guiado como por un hechizo y entonces vio allí a Hajime, recostado boca abajo sobre una plana y amplia roca que emergía desde el fondo del estanque. Iwaizumi canturreaba mientras sumergía un brazo en el agua y jugaba a hacer suaves ondas que se agrandaban y crecían hasta perderse. Su cola parecía de plata a la luz de la luna, agitándose delicadamente al ritmo del suave murmullo.

Tooru nunca olvidó aquella imagen o aquella melodía. Hajime lucía como una hermosa aparición que quedó grabada en su retina, en su mente y en su pecho.

Tiempo después, la salud de Iwaizumi comenzó a deteriorarse. Ocurrió tan lentamente que nadie lo notó. Su piel tomó un color pálido impropio de él, dormía la mayoría del día y cuando estaba despierto apenas tenía energías. Cuando su aleta comenzó a descamarse horriblemente entonces se dieron cuenta de que algo grave le sucedía.

El Rey mandó a buscar a un sabio de la Gente Caída de las Estrellas para que averiguara qué le sucedía, ya que esa gente había convivido con las sirenas y tritones en la época en que los Grandes Cuervos poblaban el Karasu no Seichi y tenían pergaminos milenarios con información sobre su especie.

El sabio encontró en los viejos pergaminos la respuesta a sus preguntas. Vivir lejos de los de su misma especie y sin estar en su habitad natural, eran condiciones demasiado difíciles para que un tritón pudiera sobrevivir, más aún cuando le llegaba la llamada de apareamiento.

En palabras simples, Hajime estaba muriendo de soledad.

Continúa...


	9. Capítulo 6 iwaoi

_**Capítulo 6: "El Príncipe Y La Creatura Del Mar, parte II"**_

Al enterarse de que la vida de Iwaizumi corría peligro, la familia real acudió a toda clase de sanadores para que devolvieran la salud al tritón al que tanto amaban.

Primero agotaron los rituales de la Gente de las Estrellas, sin lograr mejoría alguna del estado de Hajime. Entonces, sin perder la esparanza, probaron con las tradiciones de la Gente de las Montañas. Mas al no dar resultado en absoluto, la desesperación los llevo a intentar con los ritos extravagantes de Tooi, donde la cultura milenaria de Karasuno se mezclaba con la de pueblos nómadas y los reinos vecinos. Y fracasaron una vez mas.

Nada parecía tener efecto positivo en la deteriorada salud de Iwaizumi.

Ni sumergirlo en infusiones de hierbas, colgarle al cuello una madeja de amuletos rústicos, darle constantes masajes con barros milagrosos, someterlo a largas oraciones en lenguas remotas, dedicarle complejas letanías de supuestos brujos sabios ni beber pociones poderosas.

Hasta que llegó un momento en que la única opción que les quedaba, según el sabio de Kata, era que Iwizumi volviera al mar y quizás entonces lograra recuperarse, gracias a la débil magia que aún tenían aquellas aguas del estrecho del Mar Olvidado.

Kimihiro y Chinami intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza al oír sus palabras. Hajime era un integrante muy amado de la familia, para el Rey era prácticamente un hermano, y la idea de dejarlo ir para nunca volver a verlo les devastaba.

Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias y que no había nada más que pudieran hacer frente a su delicada condición de salud, estuvieron de acuerdo en intentar aquel último recurso con tal de que sobreviviera.

Cuando le contaron a Hajime sobre su destino, este agachó la cabeza y lo aceptó. Sentía una mezcla de tristeza, por dejar atrás a quienes eran su actual familia, y una impaciencia que no podía ocultarse a sí mismo, porque ansiaba volver a sentir el agua salada contra su piel, las corrientes frias arrastrándolo hacia un destino incierto y el canto de las aves acompañándolo en un azul interminable.

La parte mas dificil, sabían con certeza los reyes, sería contarle a Tooru.

Y tal como esperaban el joven de ya trece años no se lo tomó para nada bien. Que el Rey no estaba haciendo suficiente, que sólo quería deshacerse de un problema, que estaba tomando el camino fácil, que si amara de verdad a esa creatura como a un hermano no se rendiría con tanta facilidad, que si Raidon estuviera vivo hubiera encontrado la solución y que qué clase de Rey podría ser alguien que se rinde con su propia familia ante la adversidad. Todo eso brotó de los labios de Oikawa, en su desesperación por cambiar la decisión que Kimihiro había tomado.

Mas cuando cruzó la línea, diciendo que Raidon estaría avergonzado del actual Rey, el hermano mayor no toleró más su rabieta y lo hizo callar dándole una dura cachetada y mirándolo con ojos severos, aunque insultar al Rey, fuera quien fuese, era motivo de un escarmiento mucho peor que la mano severa pero amorosa de un hermano.

Iwaizumi y Chinami trataron de calmarlos a ambos, pero la humillación y la impotencia que Tooru sentía lo ponían fuera de su alcance y éste sólo apretó los dientes, dio media vuelta y se fue de allí con las lágrimas quemándole en la comisura de los ojos.

Llegó el día de la partida. La reina se quedó en el palacio, cuidando de Tobio, a quien no querían exponer a los peligros de aquellas tierras salvajes donde el mar acariciaba las costas.

El pequeño príncipe se despidió con un apretado abrazo de Hajime, quien lo había visto crecer y a quien quería desde el fondo del corazón. La reina no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas cuyo rastro limpió rápidamente, puesto que no quería hacer aún mas amarga la despedida.

Así Iwaizumi, Kimihiro, Tooru, el sabio de Kata y un séquito de soldados de La Guardia Real, liderado por el General Nishinoya, emprendieron el viaje rumbo a las costas del Mar Olvidado en el estrecho de la Isla Sagrada.

Iwaizumi iba en uno de los carruajes, el más grande para poder ser transportardo en una estrecha piscina llena de agua. Tooru iba con él, sentado en el suelo al lado del armazón de madera. No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Kimihiro desde aquel día gris en que habían discutido. Hajime aún no se rendía en su intento de que se reconciliara con su hermano mayor, aunque no parecía tener resultado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Kimihiro, Oikawa era audaz y se dio cuenta del pequeño cambio en el estado de Iwaizumi desde el día en que le habían anunciado que volvería al mar. Era un detalle casi imperceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero no para él, que había compartido a su lado prácticamente toda su vida. Hajime físicamente no había mejorado, estaba igual de palido, delgado y cansado, sin embargo, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, fruto de su espíritu que volvía a flamear con intensidad.

Tooru sabía que eso se debía al impetuoso deseo de un tritón de volver a su hogar en el azul profundo y no podía culparlo, así como tampoco podía evitar sentir que pronto le arrancarían un pedazo de sí mismo. Una tristeza profunda le pesaba en el corazón y para él aquel viaje era como una caravana fúnebre que que lo transportaba a él para ser enterrado vivo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la equivocación.

La compañía demoraría seis días en llegar a las costas del norte, de los cuales un día y medio de viaje se haría desde el borde del bosque de Kata hasta el lugar en el que tendrían un buen descanso, a las faldas de las montañas del Cordón De Kata, antes de continuar la travesía por un paso a través de las montañas, llamado La Garganta De Iu o Fragu Kra, El Paso Maldito, en la lengua del oeste.

El origen de este paso se remontaba a la Era Antigua y se decía que lo había construido Iu, el cuervo mas fuerte que hubiera vivido en Tengoku no Michi, pisando y moliendo la montaña misma entre sus ferocez garras y solplando la piedra viva hasta convertirla en polvo. De esta forma, el pueblo de Karasuno tendría un camino directo que los acercara al corazon del habitad de los Cuervos Sagrados.

En la actualidad La Garganta de Iu seguía intacta, aunque ni bestia ni hombre se atrevía a transitarla, con excepción de la Gente Caída de las Estrellas. Y es que aún permanecía arraigada allí la voluntad del constructor que, con chillidos venidos de otros tiempos y vientos salvajes como los que produce el batir de unas alas gigantes, espantaba a los visitantes indeseados tal como bestias malvadas y hombres del oeste.

A la entrada del paso los estaría esperando el mismísimo Señor De La Gente De Las Estrellas, que era hijo del hermano de la madre de la Reina. Él, junto a un grupo de sus hombres, guiarian al Rey por La Garganta de Iu, ayudandole a atravesarla y prestandole una valiosa protección en tierras que jamás había recorrido.

El Gran Señor tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Tobio, llamado Yamaguchi Tadashi, aunque debido a la distancia y al estilo de vida sencillo de su pueblo, ellos no se habían visto más que en un par de ocasiones a pesar de estar emparentados.

Había anochecido hace varias horas, en el segundo día del trayecto. Oikawa insistía en viajar en el carruaje de Hajime, sentado apenas sobre un pequeño cojín en el suelo duro.

Alumbrados únicamente por un pequeño farol, dentro de aquel estrecho lugar donde sólo se oían la calma de la noche y el rechinar de las ruedas de madera, el sueño estaba venciendo a Tooru de a poco, dándole el coraje para hablar sobre lo que en la plenitud de sus cinco sentidos apenas podía enfrentar:

-¿Iwachan, qué vas a hacer cuando estés en el océano? -preguntó con voz tenue, mientras reposaba la cabeza en sus antebrazos apoyados sobre el borde de la picina.

Hajime lo observó en silencio por un par de segundos, preguntándose si se había dormido.

-¿Iwachan?

Insistió Oikawa, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, a lo que el tritón respondió:

-Creo que... iré a buscar algún lugar en donde hayan más como yo.

Un breve silencio absorbió la voz de Iwaizumi. Hasta que Tooru volvió a hablar.

-¿Iwachan, vas a extranarme?

Hajime sintió su corazón latir acelerado, entonces hundió su cabeza en el agua, hasta la nariz, como si quisiera ocultar su incomodidad. Luego de unos segundos sin hablar, volvió a la superficie y se resolvió a contestar:

\- N-No lo sé... entre tantas sirenas hermosas... yo lo dudo mucho.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

Se quejó molesto Tooru.

\- ¡P-Pues claro que voy a extrañart- t-todo...! a Kimihiro, el palacio, a Tobio...

\- ¡¿Sólo a ellos?! ¡Que cruel!... Pero no te creo, sé que me vas a extrañar, a mí más que a cualquiera.

\- Puedes creer lo que más te guste.

Mumuró enfurruñado el moreno, volviendo a hundirse en el agua.

Hubo un largo silencio a continuación. Hajime creyó que esta vez Tooru sí se había dormido, pero entonces le oyó decir en un susurro apenas audible:

\- ¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?

Su voz se notaba levemente estrangulada, quebrando algo en el pecho de Iwaizumi. Entonces este respondió con un tono muy suave:

\- N-No lo sé... quizás... quizás yo podría venir a estas costas alguna vez y...

\- ¿Cómo voy a saber que habrás vuelto? -le interrumpió el principe con audacia.

\- Te mandaré un mensaje...

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, ehh... de alguna forma... algo se me ocurrirá...

\- Mejor no digas nada más Iwachan... nuestros caminos nunca se volverán a cruzar de nuevo ¿no es cierto?

Iwaizumi no tuvo la fortaleza para responder, porque tendría que darle la razón. Así que prefirió guardar silencio.

Luego de un rato en el que Hajime estuvo perdido en sus memorias de aquella vida que había compartido con Oikawa, volvió a la realidad para encontrar al príncipe profundamente dormido. El viaje estaba siendo desgastante para él.

Se acercó despacio, deslizándose suavemente por el agua. Por un momento se quedó observando su inocente y hermoso semblante durmiente. Entonces sacó una mano fuera del agua y la llevó a la cabeza Tooru, donde le acarició los finos cabellos claros. Eran muy suaves.

En ese momento, de su boca brotaron palabras sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Que egoísta eres, Tooru -le susurró en una voz muy tenue, sin resentimiento- Cuando crezcas, tú vas a encontrar a la humana que fue hecha para ti. Te casarás con ella y formarás una familia, tal como Kimihiro... y entonces apenas te acordarás de ir a verme a los estanques del palacio... Dime, ¿qué va ser de mí, pasando allí los días solo, rezando para que vayas a verme?...

El silencio devoró sus palabras, mientras un nudo le apretaba en la garganta.

\- No, yo tengo que volver al mar... ahí es donde pertenezco...

Concluyó, cuando sintió que podía volver a hablar, meditando con un una mirada de profunda tristeza.

De pronto, el carruaje se detuvo y se oyó mucho ajetreo afuera, mezclado con muchas voces de hombres. Súbitamente la puerta trasera se abrió de par en par, exponiendo a los dos chicos que estaban dentro, lo cual a su vez le permitió a Hajime visualizar a los guardias corriendo agitados de aquí para allá, bajo una luz que parecía provenir de una fogata enorme.

Uno de los guardias se subió al carruaje, puso una manta sobre los hombros de Tooru y lo tomó en brazos, envolviéndolo con ella. Luego se lo llevó con él a alguna parte, desapareciendo de vista.

A continuación el Rey se presentó ante Iwaizumi informándole:

-Llegamos al campamento de la Gente de las Estrellas.

Hajime preguntó:

\- ¿A dónde se llevaron a Tooru?

\- A una tienda junto a la mía, para que descanse y recupere fuerzas. Es tan testarudo, debió ser duro viajar estos dos días aquí atrás -su expresión era seria, pero su voz tenía un leve tono de culpabilidad.

\- Lo siento, Alteza. No pude convencerlo de viajar en el carruaje real, con usted -se disculpo Iwaizumi.

\- Está bien. Supongo que no quiere separarse de ti antes de tiempo.

Hajime bajó la mirada conmovido, mientras que en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Iré a poner todo en orden para el viaje de mañana. ¿Estarás bien?

\- Sí, Mi Rey, vaya tranquilo.

Se despidieron y a continuación el Rey se marchó.

Iwaizumi se quedó mirando al rededor con curiosidad, al menos lo que podía a través de la ancha puerta del carruaje. Había un gran campamento instalado en ese claro del bosque, de las filas de tiendas entraban y salían hombres. Otros alimentaban y daban agua a los caballos, atados a los árboles del borde o a estacas en el suelo junto a las tiendas. Mientras los demás subían y bajaban de los carros, llevando abultados equipajes.

También habían fogatas repartidas por el terreno, que les proveían de luz, igual que antorchas altas situadas a la orilla del sendero, entre las tiendas, que guiaba hacia la carpa mas grande donde se estaban reuniendo los líderes de las gentes.

Una vez saciada su curiosidad, Hajime se sumergió en el agua con tranquilidad y se dispuso a dormir las pocas horas de sueño que necesitaba un tritón, enroscado sobre su hermosa cola.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que el sabio lo despertó de repente. Frotándose los ojos, trató de enfocarse en lo que le decía. Pero recién comprendió su significado cuando el viejo le mostró un pequeño cofre de madera, que le cabía en las manos, y al abrirlo frente a los ojos del tritón dejó ver un puñado de cristales alargados y de múltiples colores.

\- ¿Acaso son...? -musito el tritón, sin palabras.

\- Me los trajeron desde El Santuario De Las Bestias, en donde guardamos las reliquias de los tiempos en que el Rey Raidon desbarata las caravanas de traficantes -le explicó el sabio.

\- Ya veo... -murmuró Hajime, aun sin lograr recuperar por completo el habla.

Entonces tomó en sus manos el pequeño cofre y lo contempló por unos momentos.

\- Puedes quedartelos, si quieres -le informó el sabio con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Gracias -respondió el moreno conmovido.

Acto seguido revolvió el contenido del cofre como buscando algo. Hasta que tomó entre sus dedos un cristal de color verde azulado como su cola.

\- Este es... este es mi Silamar -le dijo al sabio con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción.

\- He leído que son joyas muy preciadas para los tritones y las sirenas -respondió el sabio.

-Así es... Cuando nacemos, nuestros padres guardan nuestro primer aliento marino dentro de un pedazo de cristal, traído de las granjas de cultivo de corales, en el fondo del océano.

Iwaizumi sumergió la mano en en el montón de joyas y tomó algunas en su palma.

\- Estas son las Silamarae de mi familia... creí que estaban perdidas y nunca las podría recuperar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como ríos por las mejillas del pequeño tritón y este no pudo hacer más que abrazarse al cofre y apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho.

El sabio se ayudó de una pequeña tira de cuero de sus ropas, para envolver el cristal de Iwaizumi y transformarlo en un colgante, el cual el tritón se lo puso al cuello con alegría.

Hajime sintió que este momento representaba un nuevo comienzo para él.

Continúa...


	10. Capítulo 7 iwaoi

_**Capítulo 7: "El Príncipe Y La Creatura Del Mar, parte III"**_

El viaje a través de la garganta fue demoroso, pero tranquilo. No podían avanzar muy rápido debido a las ocasionales rocas en el camino y a la irregularidad del suelo, por lo cual tardaron algo más de un día en llegar al otro lado a través de un silencio impertérrito.

El bosque de Kata más allá de las montañas era bastante diferente. Era más salvaje e inhóspito pero así también más sorprendente e increíble.

Habían creaturas extrañas que no conocían, algunas pequeñas e insignificantes, como los gusanos de piedra y otros majestuosos, que parecían sacados de historias inventadas, como un enorme oso blanco que se desvanecía y aparecía en otro lugar.

Pero los más maravillosos y peligrosos eran los cuervos enanos, de una estatura no más grande quedos manos empuñadas y de ojos negros como el vacío. A esos no se le debían de mirar a los óvalos por mucho tiempo, ya que te atrapaban mostrándote cuentos de antaño y te llenaban de añoranza el corazón, para luego llevarse tu espíritu y reunirte con sus ancestros los cuervos gigantes allá en el alto cielo.

Tambien habían árboles inmensos, llamados Lamentores, cuyas ramas colgaban lacias y verdes y que hacían honor a su nombre en cuanto el viento o un toque perturbaba la quietud de sus látigos tupidos de hojas, porque entonces brotaba en el aire un lamento de mil voces atormentadas, provenientes de aquellos que alguna vez habían derramado su sagre en aquellas tierras durante su incontable tiempo de existencia.

Los hombres le temían a aquellos árboles por lo cual trataron de evitarlos durante el trayecto que de por sí era zigzagueante y dificultuoso. Es por esto que demoraron un poco mas de lo previsto en llegar a su destino.

Estas maravillas del viaje, Tooru no las conoció, ni siquiera le importaban, porque su corazón estaba demasiado atormentado debido a la partida de Hajime, ahora tan próxima.

La noche del quinto día llegaron a la costa. El mar sereno reflejaba un hermoso cielo estrellado, como un espejo, y allá en el horizonte ambos se fundían como si se tratara de un gran lienzo sin fin.

Tooru, quien había sido nacido y criado entre los muros del palcio, no había visto un paisaje más hermoso que el que se le presentaba ahora frente a los ojos.

El cielo era más negro que el de Atama. Las estrellas, más brillantes y numerosas, se veían tan cerca que parecía que podías tocarlas tan sólo con estirar el brazo. Todo esto, junto al mar que devoraba todo en la lejanía, hicieron sentir a Oikawa muy pequeño en ese basto mundo.

La compañía levantó un campamento bajo la protección del linde del bosque, donde el suelo duro comenzaba a mezclarse con la arena blanca y fina.

El Rey acudió de inmediato al carruaje de Iwaizumi y, tomándolo en sus brazos, un derecho que sólo él y Oikawa poseían, lo sacó fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes que conformaban el carro y caminó hacia el mar. Tooru los siguió de cerca desde atrás.

\- Recuerdas este océano? -le preguntó Kimihiro en un susurro, como temiendo meter el dedo en la llaga.

\- Sueño con él todas las noches desde que me lo arrebataron -respondió el tritón con la voz cargada de impaciencia.

Al llegar a la orilla, el Rey se adentró en las aguas pacíficas, sin importarle que se mojara su elegante vestimenta, ni siquiera su larga y hermosa capa color naranja. Por su parte, el príncipe no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a ese océano intimidante asi que los observó desde la orilla.

Cuando el agua llegó hasta la cintura del Rey, éste siguió la orden de la creatura que llevaba en los brazos y arrojó al tritón hacia el interior, lo más lejos que pudo.

Una salpicadura y un sonido de glup y las aguas volvieron a quedar calmas.

Pasaron unos segundos y, allá en la lejanía, se pudo ver una mancha siendo expulsada desde la superficie del agua, para luego volver a caer en ella con mucha gracia.

Iwaizumi se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a la orilla donde Tooru lo esperaba. El Rey había vuelto con su gente para organizar el campamento, así que el príncipe se encontraba solo, aguardando.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la luz de la luna llena fue suficiente para que Tooru notara que se había borrado por completo, de Iwaizumi, cualquier vestigio de su condición anterior. Estaba totalmente recuperado, su cuerpo recobró su robustez natural y su fortaleza, su piel volvía a tener ese exquisito tono moreno, su rostro ya no lucía cansado sino lleno de vida y más hermoso que nunca.

Un hechizo se había alojado al rededor de Hajime, que hizo temblar las piernas de Oikawa.

\- te ves mucho mejor -comentó Tooru con una rara mezcla de sentimientos.

\- me siento mejor -respondió Iwaizumi, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

\- entonces supongo que es definitivo... te vas.

Hajime asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Iwaizumi decidió marcharse al amanecer del siguiente día, luego de lo cual la compañía emprenderia el viaje de regreso.

Oikawa y Hajime pasaron la noche en la playa, a orillas del mar, compartiendo las últimas palabras, los últimos recuerdos, las últimas miradas antes de su inevitable separación.

Por la mañana, el sol apenas despuntaba en el pálido horizonte cuando Kimihiro, Tooru y Hajime se reunieron en la playa para decir adiós.

\- Ha llegado la hora de la despedida -habló el Rey con un nudo en la garganta.

Se inclinó hasta apoyar una rodilla sobre la arena, para así quedar a la altura del tritón que reposaba a orillas de la playa.

\- Iwaizumi Hajime, Piedra Del Estanque y el primer tritón en la dinastía Kageyama, siempre te recordaremos. Por siempre serás para nosotros un habitante de Karasuno y un amado miembro de nuestra familia. En nuestro reino siempre podrás encontrar un hogar y una mano amiga a quien acudir.

A continuación le dio un casco de La Guardia Real, el cual merecia desde aquel día, hace tantos años, en el que había salvado al principe de morir ahogado. También le dio tres monedas de oro que se usaban en el reino, a modo de recuerdo, y algunas joyas como collares, anillos y brazaletes hechos con metales de la region de Takai. Además le entregó un pequeño bolso cruzado en el cual podria cargar todo con comodidad hasta que encontrara un nuevo hogar.

A continuación fue el turno de Tooru para despedirse.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa se miraron a los ojos en silencio, queriendo decirse tantas cosas, y sin embargo nada parecía ser oportuno. Finalmente el príncipe se resolvió a decir:

\- Te deseo un buen viaje, Iwachan... Que los cuervos te den la fortuna de encontrar a tu gente.

\- Gracias, Oikawa...

No iba a prometerle que volverían a verse, puesto que cualquier cosa podría pasarle de ahi en adelante, de hecho ni siquiera podía prometerle que volvería a esas costas. Así que sólo le diría:

\- Sé que algun día llegarás a ser el Mazo. No me decepciones.

Tooru sonrió brevemente.

\- Los llevaré en mi corazón y Adiós! -se despidió de ambos el tritón.

Acto seguido, se deslizó con facilidad por la arena hasta tocar el agua y a continuación se internó en el mar. Lo vieron agitar un brazo en la lejanía, a lo cual respondieron, y entonces desapareció bajo el agua en ese azul inmenso.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que el Rey dio media vuelta, volviendo al campamento. En cambio Tooru siguió mirando a lo lejos, donde acababa de desaparecer Iwaizumi. Su pecho tan apretado que le costaba respirar, sentía que su corazón golpeaba acelerado, tratando de liberarse de su jaula para escapar y seguir a Hajime.

-Iwa... chan...

Susurró como si pudiera oírlo, como si eso bastara para tenerlo frente a él nuevamente. Sin embargo, nadie contestó su llamado.

-Iwachan.

Llamó por segunda vez, pero en voz alta, aunque nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia, su cabeza cayendo en un espiral vertiginoso y su desesperación tomando el control. Se adentró en el mar gritando el nombre de Iwaizumi y no se detuvo hasta que sus pies no tocaron fondo y apenas podía tomar bocanadas de aire, no sin tragar el agua salada que le quemaba los pulmones.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que el Rey pudiera reaccionar a tiempo y hacer algo al respecto. Corrió al agua luego de oír los gritos de Oikawa y verlo perderse en el mar sin cuidado, a pesar de que no sabía nadar.

Igual a lo que ocurriese trece años atrás, apareció de súbito Hajime en salvación de Tooru.

-Iwachan! Iwachan! Iwachan! -gritaba desesperado Oikawa, aferrándose fuertemente a Iwaizumi. .

-Aquí estoy Tooru. Tranquilo. Aquí estoy -respondió el moreno llevándolo a una profundidad segura.

Cuando el príncipe pudo tocar el fondo y pararse sobre sus propios pies, el tritón trató de hacerlo volver en sí, mientras el Rey los miraba a la distancia, agradecido de la aparición del tritón y con el agua hasta las rodillas.

-Tooru, todo esta bien. Ya estoy aquí. Estoy aquí... tranquilo... tranquilo.

\- Iwachan! Iwachan!

Ambos se abrazaban apretadamente. El tritón mecía en sus brazos al tembloroso y empapado príncipe.

Cuando Oikawa superó en algun grado el susto y recuperó la noción de la realidad, le habló a Iwaizumi al oído:

\- por favor, no lo hagas... -suplicó en jadeos desechos- no te vayas... no me abandones...

-Tooru...

El moreno nunca pensó ver así al príncipe por su causa y esto le dolió en el alma. Había subestimado el cariño de Oikawa y por esto había puesto su vida en peligro.

\- Tooru, no te estoy abandonando -le habló compasivamente- Escúchame. Mi corazón siempre estará contigo, mientras tengas esto...

Lo apartó apenas lo necesario para quitarse el collar por sobre la cabeza y ponérselo al príncipe. Oikawa miró la joya que colgaba sobre su pecho con estupor.

\- Es tuyo ahora. Cuidalo mucho.

Las lágrimas rebalsaron los ojos de Tooru hasta caer por sus mejillas y entonces volvió a abrazar a Hajime.

\- Lo haré, Iwachan. Muchas gracias.

Permanecieron un momento abrazados y reconfortándose, hasta que Tooru no pudo acallar por mas tiempo un intenso deseo que nació en su corazón.

-Iwachan, canta esa canción tan bonita que cantabas en los estanques del palacio -le pidió desde su refugio en los brazos del moreno.

\- tú me oiste?! -preguntó avergonzado el tritón.

\- Sí, algunas veces -confesó el otro, sin arrepentimiento - Y era tan hermosa... La contarías para mí ahora?

Entonces Hajime contestó en un susurro profundo:

\- Siempre fue para ti...

Y luego comenzó a cantar.

El corazón de Tooru se sobrecogió ante la inesperada declaración y aún más al oír aquella maravillosa melodía que lo atraía tanto y que lo hacía sentir pleno y feliz.

Sintió su pecho cálido y creyó que era debido a la emoción, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que el Silamar era la causa y de que incluso ahora estaba brillando.

Se apartaron para observarlo, ambos estaban confundidos y de pronto la joya brilló como el sol, encegueciéndolos a ellos dos, al Rey y a todos quienes estaban cerca de la playa. A continuación se apagó, dando paso a un cielo oscurecido por nubes grises y súbitamente las aguas se agitaron violentamente, arrastrando a Hajime hacia el interior, separándolo de Tooru quien fue socorrido de inmediato por Kimihiro.

Iwaizumi siendo azotado por el fuerte oleaje y desapareciendo de su vista fue lo último que vio el príncipe antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando Tooru despertó estaba desorientado y se sentía muy cansado. Se encontraba en su tienda, recostado en una cama y vio que un guardia lo acompañaba. Este, al notar que recuperaba la consciencia, fue en busca del Rey.

Al ver a Kimihiro, el príncipe recordó lo ocurrido y le preguntó con urgencia:

\- Dónde está Iwachan?! Se encuentra bien?!

\- Tranquilo, él está bien... por lo menos hasta ahora -respondió el Rey con un tono extraño.

\- Qué significa eso? -le interrogó preocupado y confundido.

\- Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

Oikawa saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la tienda del Rey, donde le habían dicho que encontraría a Iwaizumi.

Al cruzar la entrada, descubrió a Hajime recostado sobre una gruesa y suave alfombra, cubierto con una gran manta y rodeado de mullidas almohadas. Al encontrarse sus miradas, el tritón le sonrió brevemente.

-Iwachan... estás bien?

Preguntó el príncipe desconcertado, mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

\- Que fue lo que pasó?

\- No lo sé muy bien, pero... estoy bien... eso creo... -respondió Hajime con una docilidad rara en él.

\- "Eso crees?", "Por lo menos hasta ahora?"... Por qué no me hablan con claridad? Qué está pasando? -cuestionó Tooru, comenzando a perder la cabeza.

El tritón tomó aire, lo miró a los ojos con firmeza y le respondió:

\- Oikawa... cállate y mira esto.

Acto seguido se quitó la manta que lo cubría, descubriendo para sorpresa de Tooru, en vez de una hermosa aleta, un largo par de piernas humanas.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un momento ligeramente prolongado. El príncipe miraba hacia abajo atónito, la boca abierta y los ojos grandes.

\- Q-Q-Qué es esto?! Qué está pasando?! -exclamó finalmente Tooru sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Hajime respondió con una amplia sonrisa:

\- Al parecer... soy un humano ahora.

Iwaizumi no recordaba todo lo sucedido, pero aparentemente habían convocado juntos un antiguo conjuro de su pueblo. Un hechizo secreto que había sido concedido a su gente por el espíritu del océano, bajo la gracia de los Antiguos Cuervos. Y a cambio de transformarse en un humano, Hajime había tenido que ofrecer su canción del corazón y devolverle el aliento vital que alguna vez había recibido de él mismo y que le otorgaba aquella larga vida a tritones.

\- Creo que mi Silamar llamó al Espíritu Del Océano... -murmuró inseguro el moreno.

\- Y qué pasó con tu canción?

\- Mi canción?... -pensó un momento- yo... ya la olvidé...

El silencio se instauró mientras ambos meditaban y terminaban de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Iwaizumi ahora era un humano y podría vivir con ellos en el palacio por todo el tiempo que quisiera. Él era el único que podía decidir a donde ir de ahora en adelante.

A partir de ese día Iwaizumi aprendió a vivir como un humano, desde usar sus piernas hasta alimentarse y relacionarse como cualquier persona.

Pronto comenzó a asistir a la Academia Militar con Tooru. Aprendía rápido, era fuerte, resistente y su piel, más dura que el cuero curtido, era difícil de atravesar. Así llegó a ocupar un lugar entre los estudiantes más destacados y talentosos. Y mientras Oikawa había decidido transformarse en el Mazo Del Rey, Hajime luchó por conseguir un puesto en La Guardia Real para proteger la descendencia del Rey Raidon, quien alguna vez le había salvado la vida.

Continúa...


	11. Capítulo 8 iwaoi

Aquí les dejo la última parte de la historia Iwaoi hasta ahora, aunque en el futuro tendrá su continuación mientras avanza la historia principal :)

 _ **Capítulo 8: "El Príncipe Y La Creatura Del Mar, parte IV"**_

Oikawa nunca quiso que la gente se enterara de dónde venía Iwaizumi, porque si lo descubrían nunca lo dejarían en paz, todos los chicos y chicas querrían ser sus amigos, lo acosarian con sus preguntas y, más aún, Hajime lo dezplazaria a él como el centro de atención. No, Tooru no quería que los demás vieran lo especial que era Hajime, porque algún día Hajime podría encontrar a alguien más especial que él y entonces ese Silamar ya no le pertenecería.

Por eso fue que, cuando conoció a Yachi Hitoka, la odió más que a ninguna. Yachi era nieta del Sabio de Kata que les ayudara curar a Iwaizumi unos años atrás. Y aunque ella era la heredera de la sabiduría de El Templo De Las Bestias, su corazón anhelaba más que nada unirse al Escuadrón Médico del ejército de Karasuno.

Chinami se la había presentado a Iwaizumi y desde entonces ella empezó a escribir un libro sobre la gente marina, especialmente su relación con Espíritu Del Mar y sus rituales de sanación. Eso le apasionaba. Por su parte, Hajime se alegraba de serle de ayuda y le agradaba mucho su facilidad para maravillarse. Todo lo contrario a Oikawa, quien la detestaba y por eso siempre la hacía quedar como un bicho raro frente a las demás chicas, a causa de lo cual ella no tenía amigas.

Cuando Tooru cumplió los quince años, participó en el Torneo Del Mazo y consiguió convertirse en el Mazo del Rey más joven en la historia de Karasuno.

Naturalmente se celebró en el palacio una fiesta en su honor, como era la costumbre luego de este acontecimiento que traía tanto regocijo y alegría en cada ocasión.

Oikawa estaba rodeado de chicas como siempre y a la vez eran tantas como nunca. Algunas eran sus compañeras de la academia y otras pertenecían a las familias aristocráticas de Nigiyaka. Todas querían felicitar y estrechar la mano del nuevo Mazo, Oikawa El Bello, como lo habían apodado ellas mismas.

Iwaizumi debería estar acostumbrado a estas escenas y, de hecho, casi no le importaba. Excepto por que en algun rincón de su corazón sí que le importaba. Sobre todo porque el idiota de Oikawa parecía estar pasándoselo de lo mejor.

\- Cuentanos, Maestro Oikawa, qué es esa joya en tu collar?

\- Por qué siempre lo llevas contigo? Quien te lo dio?

\- Acaso fue una chica especial para ti?

\- Ésto? -dijo mirando el colgante en su pecho- Verán... este es el corazón de Iwachan, me lo dio hace mucho tiempo.

Oikawa miró a Hajime con media sonrisa suficiente en los labios. Éste mantenía su distancia de aquel grupo acompañado por Hitoka, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la conversación y Tooru lo sabía.

\- Su corazón?!

Todas reaccionaron sorprendidas.

\- Vaya... yo pensaba que Maestro Iwaizumi tenía un cariño especial por Yachi Hitoka.

\- Claro que no. El sólo le tiene un poco de lástima, nada más -respondió el príncipe riendo.

\- Entonces Maestro Iwaizumi de verdad te estima mucho.

\- No es cierto? -respondió Tooru con una perfecta sonrisa fingida.

\- El Maestro Oikawa no debería hablar sobre lo que no sabe -respondió Hajime con expresión molesta.

El moreno se había acercado para defender a Hitoka y de paso también su honor al escuchar las aberraciones que Oikawa estaba hablando.

-Iwachan, no te enojes sólo es una broma -le dijo el nuevo mazo,usando su sonrisa más hipócrita.

\- No me gustan sus bromas y abstengace de hacer comentarios sobre mi relación con Hitoka, por favor. Ella es una buena chica y me siento afortunado de ser su amigo.

Estas palabras no le hicieron pisca de gracia a Tooru, cuya expresión se tornó mortalmente seria.

\- Uwa! Entonces los rumores son ciertos! -cuchichearon las chicas a sus espaldas.

Acto seguido Iwaizumi dio media vuelta y se marchó al lado de Yachi, quien miraba sus pies con el rostro sonrojado. Una vez reunidos, juntos dejaron aquella fiesta a la que habían asistido por mera cortesía.

Por la noche, Tooru estaba en su habitación cuando sintió que llamaban a su puerta. Al abrir, encontró a Yachi sosteniendo un gran y hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

-Maestro Oikawa, disculpeme por molestarlo, pero acepte estas flores por favor.

El príncipe las tomó en sus brazos de no muy buena gana y sin entender qué intenciones tenía la chica.

-Son de parte del Maestro Iwaizumi -agregó Hitoka nerviosamente- Aunque él quería desecharlas, ¡pero yo no podía permitirlo!

Tooru se sorprendió y entonces sintió culpabilidad ante este gesto tan noble de parte de la chica cuando él siempre era malo con ella.

-por qué haces esto? -le preguntó sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

\- porque el maestro Iwaizumi siempre me defiende y es mi culpa que se moleste con usted.

Esta chica es tan buena... como la odio, pensó Oikawa. Sus palabras le molestaban puesto que le demostraban la persona horrible que él era.

\- En verdad... - el Mazo dudó en seguir- yo mismo soy el que busca el odio de Iwachan, diciendo cosas sobre ti. No me gusta que seas tan cercana a él -confesó finalmente.

Yachi lo miró con asombro y luego le respondió con una cálida sonrisa:

\- Maestro Oikawa, no soy yo quien trae puesto su Silamar...

Oikawa la observó con sorpresa y luego sus labios se curvaron suavemente.

-Gracias, Yachi. Tal como dice Iwa-chan, eres una buena amiga y te debo una disculpa por como te he tratado todo este tiempo.

\- E-Está bien! n-no tiene que disculparse! -chilló la chica toda colorada.

A continuación Tooru le sobó la cabeza a esa chica que era tres años menor y por tanto más bajita.

-Ahora debo ir a ver a Iwachan -agregó el príncipe con entusiasmo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hajime, se paró frente a la puerta un poco nervioso. Cuando estuvo seguro de lo que iba a decir, llamó a la puerta.

\- Oikawa? -musitó extrañado Iwaizumi al abrir la puerta y verlo allí de pie- que haces con eso? -preguntó señalando el ramo de flores con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas.

\- Gracias por las flores, Iwachan. Yachi me la entregó.

\- Hace algo así aún cuando tú la tratas tan mal? -habló el moreno, más consigo mismo que con el otro.

\- Sí y ya me disculpe con ella por eso... -respondió el príncipe, orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- hablas en serio? -cuestionó Hajime, dudoso.

\- Claro que hablo en serio!

Hajime suspiró resignado a creerle y entonces volvió a hablar:

\- Esas flores eran para felicitarte por ganar el título del Mazo.

\- Gracias, Iwachan. Son muy hermosas -le respondió con su semblante más honesto.

Se miraron a los ojos, en silencio, por un momento que pareció eterno y tan efímero a la vez. De pronto, Iwaizumi rompió el hechizo al desviar la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Oikawa... quería pedirte esto, pero no sabía cómo y ahora que estás aquí simplemente lo diré...

Tooru sintió su estómago encogerse de anticipación.

\- Quisiera que me devolvieras mi Silamar.

La mandíbula del príncipe cayo un tanto al oir algo tan inesperado y diferente a lo que imaginaba.

\- Oh... -fue lo único que pudo responder.

Luego miró la joya colgando de su cuello, como asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- E-Está bien... claro... si eso quieres... -agregó.

\- Gracias -contestó el moreno.

Que estaba sucediendo? Oikawa se lo preguntaba. Se quitó el colgante y lo enroscó en su palma para luego ofrecerle la mano empuñada. Se sentía desnudo sin él al cuello y el vacío en su pecho le estaba escociendo dolorosamente.

\- Por qué?... -quiso saber antes de ponerlo en la mano que Hajime había puesto bajo la suya.

El moreno demoró un par de segundos en responder.

\- Éramos niños y... de todas formas no creo que entiendas lo que significa...

A oídos de Tooru las palabras sonaron huecas, una pobre excusa. Entonces con rabia y dolor le interpelo:

\- Yo creo que tú eres el que no entiende lo que llevarlo significa para mí!

Iwaizumi lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos producto de la sorpresa, ya que Tooru había comenzado a llorar.

\- Quizás yo no pueda ofrecértelo como una joya que puedas lucir, pero mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde el mismo instante en que tú me ofreciste el tuyo!

\- T-Tooru... -murmuró atónito el moreno al escucharlo.

\- Si no me amabas no debiste darme algo así...

Iwaizumi atrajo a Tooru por los hombros y lo abrazó fuertemente, permitiendole usar su cuerpo como refugio. Y le decía al oido:

\- Tooru... perdóname, yo no sabía... me sentía tan estúpido... tienes a tantas detrás de ti... no soy nadie, sólo un huerfano que Raidon rescató...

\- Iwachan... tú eres lo único que me importa...

Hajime tomó el rostro de Oikawa en sus manos y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Acto seguido le pidió en un susurro tembloroso:

-Puedo besarte?

Tooru asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido cerró los ojos. Sus labios no demoraron en ser acariciados por los de Iwaizumi. Era una sensación tan dulce y deliciosa que le hizo sentir una calidez indescriptible en el pecho.

Se separaron respirando pesadamente, con la cabeza mareada y los labios húmedos.

A continuación Hajime le volvió a poner el collar al cuello y de paso lo besó una vez más.

\- tendrás que compensarme el mal rato que me hiciste pasar.

Le informó el príncipe con gesto caprichoso, anclado a los hombros del moreno.

\- Siempre tienes que sacar provecho de todo -rodó los ojos.

Oikawa le sonrió ampliamente y luego le besó en los labios con mas intensidad. El sabor de los labios de Hajime era adictivo y le encantaba.

\- Si me dejas contarle a los demas que me diste un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas rojas te dejaré en paz -le propuso Tooru con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No sé cómo te soporto -se quejó el moreno rodando los ojos.

Pasaron los años y llegaron a Karasuno vientos de guerra. Shiratorizawa estaba creciendo en poder y Nekoma comezaba a forjar alianzas para frenarlo antes de que estallara una guerra.

Los reyes decidieron firmar el tratado con Nekoma y para ello debían viajar a reunirse con los líderes de los demás reinos.

Iwaizumi y Tooru fueron los primeros en enlistarse para la campaña.

La caravana con los reyes, amparada por la Guardia Real a cargo del General Nishinoya, partió con una muchedumbre detrás que votireaba y los despedia alegremente, puesto que pronto estarían bajo la protección de una extensa alianza.

Dejaron la Región de Tooi, la última tierra exterior del Reino de Karasuno, por la noche bajo la protección de la oscuridad y tomaron un camino secundario poco transitado que avanzaba por las praderas, entre las colinas y junto al Gran Río Dylion, el que se extendía hasta el corazón de Las Tierras Lejanas.

Habían avanzado sin problemas durante dos días hasta que los centinelas, que exploraban el entorno antes de que pasara la caravana, dieron aviso de la presencia de aves cursando el cielo en patrones que revelaban una búsqueda.

No era poco común encontrarse con aves en esos territorios, informantes de otros reinos que exploraban los alrededores y con mayor razón ahora que se había reforzado la vigilancia a causa de que Shiratorizawa comenzaba a mover sus piezas.

Avanzaron con cautela esperando que pronto se fueran, sin embargo, al seguirlas los centinelas descubrieron que recorrían todo el borde exterior del reino. Entonces el general decidió que se apartaran del camino hacia un bosque al otro lado del río y continuaran avanzando bajo la cortina de árboles.

Un grupo de exploradores buscó un puente que les sirviera para llegar al otro lado y, al encontrarlo, los guiaron hacia el lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando iban de camino la tragedia se cirnió sobre ellos. Se cruzaron con un diminuto punto que rondaba allá en lo alto y entonces un horrendo chillido estruendoso cruzó el cielo y las aves vinieron sobre ellos.

Los caballos se espantaron y huyeron, mas a los que lograron controlar le ordenaron correr a toda velocidad llevando el carruaje de los reyes hacia el puente que les ayudaría a cruzar.

Todos vieron con horror como los diminutos puntos crecían y crecían sobre ellos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no eran aves comunes, eran águilas que se arrojaron en picada sobre la caravana, las águilas gigantes de Shiratorizawa.

Una de ellas aterrizó en medio de la infantería que había quedado atrás. La otra aterrizó al frente, al encuentro del carruaje real e impidiéndole el paso.

Tooru fue a a apoyar a retaguardia, mientras el general Nishinoya e Iwaizumi se encargaban del frente.

Oikawa vio horrorizado como el ave botaba los caballos, los aprisionaba entre sus filosas garras para asecender y soltarlos desde la altura, matándolos a causa del golpe contra el suelo. Y los soldados no corrían mejor suerte, las flechas que le lanzaban no lograban penetrar el plumaje y acababan siendo ensartados por las mismas garras, uno tras otro, y los que intentaban atacar cuerpo a cuerpo eran sacudidos sin esfuerzo como si se trataran de molestas pelusas.

En el frente el panorama era similar. Un grupo de soldados se interpusieron entre los reyes y la bestia, ayudándose de escudos para formar una muralla que no resistió mucho cuando el ave tomó vuelo y los fue agarrando o empujando.

Los reyes consiguieron bajar del carruaje y correr hacia el puente escoltados por Iwaizumi y el general. Sin embargo, la distracción no duró mucho y antes de que llegaran a la orilla del río el ave los alcanzó.

Iwaizumi fue al frente, siendo el que tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir a un encuentro con esas garras. Esquivó por poco una estocada mortal y vio su hombro atrapado entre sus garras, pero con el otro brazo blandio la espada y logró cortar profundamente una de sus patas. Acto seguido el general Nishinoya usó el fornido cuerpo de Hajime como apoyo para saltar y enterrarle su gruesa espada a la altura del pecho y colgarse del mango para abrirlo desde allí y hasta el vientre. El ave cayó muerta con un chillido desgarrador y a continuación el Rey desenvainó su espada para matar al hombre sentado en el lomo del ave, el cual llebaba un casco de plata con el símbolo de Shiratorizawa y era quien la manipulaba.

Una vez tuvieron el paso libre, siguieron su carrera, cruzando el viejo puente abandonado hacia el bosque del otro lado.

\- Estás bien, Iwaizumi? -preguntó el general a su soldado, al notar que por su brazo izquierdo corría un hilo de sangre.

\- Estoy bien. Continuemos -respondió Hajime, evitando pensar en el dolor de su hombro y en el entumecimiento de su brazo izquierdo.

Los chillidos aún se escuchaban desde la altura, en cualquier momento bajarían más de esas bestias, por lo que debían encontrar un refugio para los reyes.

Oikawa recogió del suelo un arco y unas flechas que estaban olvidados al lado de un cadáver. Ignorando la protección de los escudos que frenaban el avanze del ave, se separó del grupo y con cautela se posicionó detrás del ó una flecha en el hilo del arco y apuntó al hombre que manejaba al monstruo. Un pequeño espacio en el cuello, entre el casco y la armadura. Soltó la flecha y en el primer intento la ensartó en la columna del hombre, el que cayó muerto.

El ave se agitó confundida por el peso del cuerpo muerto que colgaba de sus riendas y entonces Oikawa se subió al lomo y enterró produndo el filo de su espada. El cuerpo de la bestia se desplomó sin vida.

A continuación ayudó al resto de la guardia a cargar a los heridos y llegar al otro lado del río para protegerse de las demás bestias que chillaban sobre sus cabezas.

Los reyes y sus escoltas corrieron por el bosque, buscando alejarse de los asaltantes voladores y perderlos. Al parecer Shiratorizawa no había enviado soldados a la batalla, probablemente no querían bajas inútiles en este enfrentamiento, porque si se hubieran enfrentado bajo los términos de Karasuno no podrían vencer a menos que desplejaran el triple de fuerzas de las que ellos poseían. Por ello Shiratorizawa se valía de sus aves gigantes.

De pronto escucharon un estruendo que hizo temblar la tierra, proveniente del lugar que apenas habían dejado atrás. No sabían de qué se trataba, hasta que vieron una bola de fuego caer del cielo e impactar un poco mas adelante, destrozando árboles y prendiendo todo. Debieron cambiar de dirección para evadir las llamas, sin embargo, oyeron un chillido de águila sobre sus cabezas y a continuación vieron una de esas bolas flameantes caer directamente sobre ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Iwaizumi se arrojó sobre los reyes para protegerlos con su cuerpo.

Tooru y los demás soldados vieron las flamas caer del cielo, tres veces seguidas, y entonces todo quedó en silencio. Las aves y sus maestros se retiraron, dejando atras un fuego azul que se fue apagando como por arte de magia. Su tarea había concluido.

El Mazo junto a los guardias que no estaban heridos, se adentraron en el bosque en dirección del último impacto, rezando por encontrar sanos y salvo a sus reyes o, en última instancia, con la intención de llegar a tiempo para prestarles los primeros auxilios.

El territorio era amplio, por lo cual se dividieron en tres cuadrillas. Tooru lideraba una de ellas, mientras trataba de controlar su desesperación. No se podría saber qué le aterraba más, si perder a su hermano y Rey junto a su esposa o perder a Hajime quien era el único amor de su vida. Pero definitivamente sabía qué le dolería más. No podía imaginar una vida sin Iwaizumi, él siempre había estado a su lado y perderlo le destrozaria.

La cuadrilla del norte encontró el lugar y mandó a llamar a las otras dos. Al llegar al la zona del impacto, Oikawa sólo vio un gran círculo negro. Si no fuera por los soldados agrupados al rededor de lo que parecían pequeños montículos, hubiera demorado más en darse cuenta de que correspondían a la cuerpos de quienes estaban buscando.

\- No lo lograron -murmuró conmovido el líder de la cuadrilla, quien vino a su encuentro.

Tooru quedó petrificado. No quería creer lo que sus ojos veian ni lo que sus oidos escuchaban.

-Este aún respira! -gritó un soldado arrodillado al lado de uno de los cuerpos.

Oikawa se acercó de prisa y supo que se trataba de Iwaizumi, a pesar de que estaba irreconocible. Acto seguido les habló a sus hombres:

\- Preparen el regreso. Recuperen lo que se pueda de la caravana y los caballos. Atiendan a los heridos, carguen los cuerpos de los reyes, el general y de todos los que puedan y regresen a Tooi. Yo los estaré esperando.

A continuación silbó al aire y, cuando hubo envuelto con cuidado el cuerpo de Hajime en su capa, su caballo blanco apareció para servirle. Se subió a la montura y con Iwaizumi en sus brazos emprendió el regreso.

De vuelta al camino por el cual habían venido, lo recibió el pequeño cuervo que Yachi le había entregado a Iwaizumi el día de la partida, para que pudiera comunicarse con ella en caso de que lo necesitara.

Lo tomó en su antebrazo y le susurró un mensaje para Hitoka: Que se reuniera con él en Tooi, porque Iwaizumi estaba al borde de la muerte y que trajiera a los mejores soldados del Escuadrón Médico con ella.

Luego echó a volar al ave, que se perdió en lo alto. Se quitó el cristal del cuello y se lo puso a Hajime para que le diera fuerzas para resistir el viaje. Y emprendió una cabalgata a toda velocidad rumbo al reino.

Poco menos de un día y medio demoró en llegar a la fortaleza de Tooi, cabalgando sin pausa para nada más que tomar un respiro y darle de beber al animal. Yachi lo estaba esperando. Llevaron a Hajime a una tina con agua que Hitoka había preparado, aunque ella no pudo evitar dar un alarido de espanto cuando le quitaron el atavío, pues nunca imaginó que lo vería así. Era un cuerpo totalmente carbonizado e irreconocible el que estaba ante ella.

-Sálvalo -le suplicó Tooru, destrozado.

-lo intentaré -respondió la chica, al borde de las lágrimas.

En todos los años que se conocían y desde que era niña, Hitoka había aprendido la medicina de las creaturas y era la única que podría hacer algo para salvar la vida de Iwaizumi.

El ritual que llevó a cabo Yachi fue extenso, demorando casi tres días. Recurrió a todos sus conocimientos y los materiales que había traído consigo. El Silamar sin duda fue la fuente de poder que ayudó a la chica para salvar a Hajime. Y al tercer día ambos pudieron descansar.

Tooru estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la tina, como cuando eran pequeños, y lo vigilaba en su sueño. Él mismo no había dormido más que un par de horas, casi nunca seguidas, desde que la pesadilla había acaecido, pero tenía que estar seguro de que Hajime estaba a salvo, de que no lo perdería.

De pronto Iwaizumi se removió suavemente. Yachi lo había envuelto en hojas de Aquamorata, una planta que crecia junto a los ríos de la zona y que tenía propiedades curativas. Hajime balbuceó algo ininteligible y Oikawa se acercó para hablarle.

\- Iwachan? -su voz era insegura y parecía que se quebraria en cualquier momento.

-Tooru -suspiró el moreno entre sus labios pálidos.

\- Tranquilo, estás a salvo. No hables, sólo descansa y recuperate, sí?

Pasaron tres semana antes de que le quitaran los vendajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo, pero su recuperación fue milagrosa.

No pudo asistir al funeral de los Reyes ni a la presurada coronación de Oikawa. No pudo estar allí para consolar a Tobio, quien se fue llenando de resentimiento. Y es que todos sentían y sabían que la muerte de los reyes había sido una cruenta y despiadada persecución por mandato del Rey de Shiratorizawa.

Cuando volvió a estar en condiciones de reintegrarse al ejercito, el consejo le pidió liderar a la Guardia Real como su General y cuidar del Rey Oikawa que dirigiría el reino provisoriamente, hasta que Tobio se recuperara de la muerte de sus padres y tuviera la fortaleza de tomar en sus manos el liderazgo del Reino.

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 9 parte1

Hola a quienes aún siguen esta historia. No había podido actualizar y este capitulo fue muy dificil de escribir, aún no estoy muy segura de como quedó, pero hice lo mejor que pude.

SON DOS PARTES porque me salió muy extenso. eso...

 _ **Capítulo 9: "Destinos Cruzados",parte I**_

El avance por el camino fue revelando, poco a poco y entre las montañas, la gigantesca estructura. La Academia Militar de Karasuno tenía un hermoso techo de cristal azul labrado. Las paredes blanquecinas y altas y las columnas elegantes se alzaban fuertes y firmes, formado una cúpula hermosa, pero maltratada por el tiempo. Lo que en otra Era había sido un templo maravilloso que parecía moldeado por los mismos Cuervos ahora lucía desgastado. Desde la antigüedad que ya no se construían cosas así en Karasuno y sólo quedaba cuidar estas estructuras que en otros tiempos fueron espléndidas y majestuosas. Aún así era hermoso e imponente y de todas formas le quitó el aliento a Shoyo, al verlo resplandecer bajo el pálido sol vespertino.

Las carretas se detuvieron al pie de la cúpula, frente a unas pálidas escaleras de mármol talladas en la montaña, y todos los participantes debieron continuar a pie.

Al subir el último escalón y llegar arriba, Shouyo no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera por sí sola producto de la sorpresa. Azumane y Sawamura por poco hacen igual. Y es que la plataforma era inmensa y estaba plagada de gente, como si hubieran estado subiendo personas toda la mañana.

El techo era alto y solemne, el Hall principal era amplio y de piso de cerámica brillante con diseños que recapitulaban grandes batallas de antaño. Hinata, de pie sobre una figura de un Cuervo enorme que exhalaba un brutal fuego por la boca, se sintió pequeño en un espacio tan grande y entre tanta gente desconocida.

− Hay mucha competencia -comentó Asahi con aire nervioso.

−¡Claro que hay mucha competencia, es el Torneo del Mazo! −respondió animoso Sawamura. Y a continuación le recriminó:− No te acobardes ahora, Asahi.

Shouyo podía comprender a Azumane y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo la emoción comenzó a crepitar en su interior. Quería probarse y demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos sobre gloria y valía que no reaccionó a tiempo frente a una figura que deliberadamente se cruzó por su camino. Ambos colisionaron retrocediendo un par de pasos.

− ¡L-Lo siento! −se adelantó a disculparse el colorín, aún cuando no era el culpable realmente.

La otra persona se volteó hacia él y se irguió con altanería, haciendo uso de toda su altura, la cual Hinata observó era ridícula, para intimidarlo.

Esta persona misteriosa llevaba la cabeza cubierta por una fina capucha azul marino, cuya capa colgaba interminable desde sus hombros y además un pañuelo del mismo color tapaba su nariz y boca. De esta forma Shouyo sólo podía ver sus ojos azules como el cielo nocturno, los cuales brillaban intensos y orgullosos.

− Ten más cuidado, niño. Este no es lugar para andar jugando − le espetó con desprecio aquel extraño.

La sangre de Hinata hirvió al instante al oir el ofensivo apelativo y la actitud engreída de aquel individuo se sumó para alterar sus nervios con gran facilidad.

− ¡No soy un niño y no estoy jugando! − respondió− ¡Vengo a competir por el título del Mazo!

La fieresa de la mirada de Hinata dejó perplejo por un breve momento a la figura misteriosa, quien luego de recuperarse rápidamente respondió en un murmullo irritado:

− Sólo has venido a perder el tiempo, porque yo me convertiré en el Mazo.

En seguida dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando atrás a un irritado Shouyo.

− Vaya... la competencia sí que está intensa... −comentó Daichi perplejo.

En ese momento las trompetas resonaron en el aire. La gente se volvió en dirección al sonido, el cual provenía desde lo alto de un balcón y allí vieron asomarse a dos soldados vestidos con la armadura negra de Karasuno y en cuyos pechos estaba labrada una corona, lo cual significaba que vestían el uniforme de la Guardia Real. Los soldados se separaron para ubicarse uno en cada borde del arco que formaba la salida hacia el balcón y acto seguido apareció un tercer soldado, el cual portaba un casco mucho más hermoso y llamativo, tenía la forma de un cuervo con fulgosos ojos rojos y del centro salía una larga cola tejida de plumas de cuervo.

Al pararse al borde del balcon, el soldado procedió a quitarse aquel casco con la gracia y facilidad que sólo otorga la costumbre, revelando un cabello negro y muy corto, sus ojos eran además afilados y sus hombros anchos enfundados en dorado metal le otorgaban una apariencia imponente.

− Saludos, aspirantes −habló el joven con voz potente y grave.− Mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime, soy el General de la Guardia Real y estaré a cargo de dirigir el torneo.

Al oír sus palabras los participantes, que hasta ese momento habían mantenido un silencio solemne inspirado por el General de la Guardia, estallaron en vitoreos excitados.

El general a continuación procedió a informarles sobre las etapas de las que constaría la competencia:

Serían 4 eventos durante 5 días.

El primero acontecería ese mismo día y constaría de batallas uno contra uno, donde irían escalando hasta formar el grupo de seleccionados para la siguiente etapa.

El segundo evento sería por la mañana del segundo día y se trataría de una competencia por encontrar los tesoros de una lista. Aquellos quienes la completaran y lo hicieran en el menor tiempo pasarían a la siguiente ronda.

El tercer evento comenzaría la noche del tercer día y duraría hasta la noche del día siguiente. En esta etapa los participantes formarían grupos y se internarian en el bosque de Kata. Allí deberían proteger su territorio mientras conquistan el de los demás, haciendo uso de la estrategia y el trabajo en equipo.

Para el último evento los participantes se volverían a enfrentar en combate uno contra uno, esta vez en la Gran Arena de Combate, en presencia del Rey y visitantes de todo el reino. El vencedor de este encuentro se convertiría en el nuevo Mazo del Rey.

Al terminar la introducción, el General les deseó suerte y se retiró solemnemente hacia el interior del arco por donde había venido.

A continuación uno de los soldados del balcón les indicó que cruzaran a través de unas enormes puertas de madera tallada, donde junto a otros soldados los dirigirían hacia la Gran Arena de Combate.

Los participantes entraron en una especie de túnel frío y estrecho cuyas estrechas rendijas ubicadas en el techo eran la unica fuente de luz. Y al final del camino, cruzaron un arco de luz tras el cual se abrió ante ellos la visión de un enorme coliseo.

La Arena estaba tallada en la misma montaña, de la cual brotaba una hermosa piedra gris que daba destellos dorados con la luz del sol, de forma que toda la estructura era de tal hermoso material. En el círculo exterior las escaleras se transformaban en gradas las cuales servían de asiento para los espectadores. Y en el centro y más profundo se ubicaba la zona de lucha, con un piso de tierra que levantaba polvo fino y dorado cuando era pisoteado.

Una vez allí, los participantes debieron dividirse en las diferentes arenas más pequeñas que habían sido instladas, donde lucharían contra los demás del grupo para ser el vencedor y pasar a la siguiente etapa.

− Supongo que aquí nos separamos por ahora, mis amigos −les dijo Daichi con una sonrisa torcida y unos ojos brillantes a causa de la adrenalina que comenzaba a correr por sus venas.

− Creo que así será −respondió Hinata con aquel mismo brillo encendiendo su mirada.−Aún no pretendo enfrentarme a ustedes, así que dejémoslo para el final.

− Entonces es una promesa −agregó Asahi, adoptando una postura erguida que lo hacía ver intimidante, aunque por dentro sólo estaba sintiendo nervios del buen tipo.

Para sellar el pacto, los tres chocaron los puños al centro y luego se fue cada uno por su lado. Shouyo caminó tan sólo unos pasos y, al sentirse optimista, se unió al primer grupo con el que se cruzó. El soldado a cargo del grupo sorteó sus enfrentamientos y dibujó una tabla de posiciones en una pizarra. Diez enfrentamientos victoriosos debía conseguir Hinata para ser el campeón del grupo. Miró al rededor, percatándose de que lo rodeaban hombres fornidos y altos, así como algunas mujeres igual de altas y de aspecto severo. No sería una tarea fácil.

Los combates comenzaron en breve y Hinata pudo conocer las habilidades de algunos de los concursantes, mientras esperaba su turno. La mayoría tenían una especialidad y una forma personal de luchar bastante arraigada, principalmente porque los participantes eran de mayor edad que él y tenían experiencia en la lucha.

El no la tenía.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que, sin contar aquella fallida lucha que había tenido contra Nishinoya a la orilla del lago, lo más cercano que había estado de una lucha verdadera había sido un par de veces en que se había cruzado con bandidos de Kata, pero entonces siempre había estado en compañía de su maestro, si es que podía llamarle así.

La persona que le había enseñado a luchar era un ermitaño que una vez había pasado de casualidad por la posada que atendía su madre en Mijikai y que, al verlo con su espada desenfundada y empuñada, se ofreció para enseñarle. Según él una espada como esa merecía un buen guerrero como dueño. Y así fue como aquel ermitaño lo había visitado un par de veces más a lo largo de los años y le había enseñado a Shouyo todo lo que este último sabía.

Llegó el turno de Hinata para pelear. Subió a la plataforma con un nudo en el estómago y sin poder evitar el ligero temblor de sus manos. A continuación anunciaron el nombre de su contrincante y Hinata vio, al borde del horror, como un hombre gigante y fornido subía a la plataforma. Tenía el doble de su estatura, el triple de su contextura y llevaba un pesado martillo de metal que fácilmente podría mandar a volar la cabeza de un hombre. Shouyo llevó la mano a su cinturón por instinto, buscando su fiel espada para defender su cabeza y entonces recordó mortificado que no la tenía, de hecho, no tenía arma alguna con la cual luchar.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está tu arma, muchacho? -le habló el moderador con un tono de extrañeza.

Al darse cuenta, todos los concursantes se rieron de la torpeza de aquel chico. Hinata no dejó que aquello le molestara, no era la primera vez que alguien se reía de él, y simplemente respondió:

\- No la tengo, Señor. Necesitaba una reparación y aún no la tengo de vuelta.

El soldado lo miró con el ceño fruncido en confusión por unos segundos y luego dio un suspiro incrédulo. Acto seguido desenfundó su espada y se la ofreció a Shouyo.

\- Aquí tienes -le dijo con una sonrisa amable- no puedes luchar sin un arma.

Hinata miró el arma por unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos producto de la sorpresa y luego de salir del trance la empuñó, admirándola un momento. Era una espada del ejército de Karasuno, una que usaban los verdaderos soldados del reino. Shouyo no podía creer su suerte.

\- ¡Muchas Gracias, Señor! -le dijo casi a gritos y haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El soldado le sonrió como toda respuesta y acto seguido tomó una expresión seria para dar inicio al combate. Hinata volvió a su posición frente a su oponente y se puso en guardia mientras evaluaba el peso de su arma, nuevo para él.

\- Una espada del ejército no será suficiente para ganarme, niño. -le dijo el hombre enorme frente a él, con una sonrisa despectiva.

El ceño fruncido de Shouyo fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes de que el moderador anunciara el inicio del combate. De inmediato el hombre gigante levantó en el aire su martillo, apuntando directamente al pecho de Hinata, quien levantó su espada para frenar el golpe a la altura del mango. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su contrincante era mucho mayor que la suya, por tanto el forcejeo resultó en Shouyo siendo empujado hacia atrás, trastabillando y cayendo sentado al suelo. Frente a esta escena, su oponente junto los demás luchadores volvieron a reírse de él y divertido algunos comentaron "creyó que podía frenar un golpe así" y "este niño va a terminar muerto".

Hinata se puso de pie y empuño su espada nuevamente. Ahora sabía que la fuerza de su oponente no tenía comparación con la suya. Ante esta realización Shouyo sonrió.

\- ¿De que te ríes, niño? ¿Tantas ansias tienes de morir? -preguntó su oponente con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Hinata respondió con una sonrisa mucho más amplia:

\- Resulta que estoy muy emocionado y no lo puedo evitar.

Su oponente frunció el ceño con molestia y dio un paso al frente en posición para volver a atacar.

Por supuesto la fuerza de este hombre era extraordinaria, sin embargo, Shouyo siempre había peleado contra personas más fuertes, después de todo él sólo era un chico de Mijikai. Y, de hecho, esta era la clase de lucha que más le acomodaba, porque había sido una de las primeras lecciones del viejo ermitaño.

El hombre fornido batió su martillo con intención de asestarle un golpe en las costillas. Pero falló. Lo intentó dos veces, tres, cuatro veces y siguió fallando mientras lo dominaba la desesperación. Hinata era más rápido y lo esquivaba resueltamente. Por último su oponente retrajo el golpe hacia arriba tratando de asestarle en la cabeza por lo que Shouyo dio un gran salto en el aire para esquivarlo, dándose una vuelta hacia atrás y aterrizando con gracia.

Ya nadie reía.

El hombre enorme lo observó atónito mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo de lanzar golpes continuamente.

El viejo ermitaño le había enseñado una vez:

"Todos creen que las clave de la victoria es la fuerza, creen que si son fuertes entonces tienen el mundo a sus pies. Sin embargo, no todos necesitan ser fuertes, porque ¿cómo puedes asestarle un golpe al aire? La mayor de las fuerzas es inútil si no te pueden tocar."

Y esa era una de las especialidades de Hinata. Su extraordinaria agilidad y rápidos reflejos le permitían ser una figura de aire.

A continuación fue el turno de Shouyo para atacar. Avanzó hacia su contrincante, empuñando la espada con decisión. El hombre fornido lanzó un martillazo horizontalmente para evitar que se acercara, el cual Hinata evitó con un salto alto, aterrizando suavemente sentado sobre los hombros de su oponente, acto seguido le puso el filo de la espada al cuello y el moderador dio por terminada la pelea.

Cuando Shouyo se bajó de los hombros del perdedor de otro gran salto y camino fuera de la plataforma, todos estaban sumidos en un silencio perplejo.

\- Nunca había visto algo así. -le dijo asombrado el soldado a Hinata.

\- Gracias, Señor -murmuró Shouyo, rascándose la mejilla con timidez.

En seguida Hinata le ofreció de vuelta la espada.

\- No es necesario, puedes seguir luchando con ella -le respondió el soldado.

\- ¡Se lo agradezco mucho, Señor! -exclamó el colorín, inclinándose de nuevo en señal de respeto.

\- Mi nombre es Ennoshita. Suerte en tus próximos encuentros – le murmuró el soldado con una sonrisa amable.

Continúa... (ahoraya)...


	13. Capitulo 10 parte 2

_**Capitulo 10: "Destinos cruzados", parte II**_

\- Mi nombre es Ennoshita. Suerte en tus próximos encuentros - le murmuró el soldado con una sonrisa amable.

Shouyo asintió con la misma sonrisa y luego esperó pacientemente al borde de la plataforma el turno de su próxima pelea. Mientras tanto, los demás lo miraban de reojo y susurraban por lo bajo cosas completamente diferentes a las de momentos atrás cuando se burlaban.

En adelante, cada vez que llegaba su hora de pelear nuevamente, subía a la plataforma rodeado de un silencio solemne y todos miraban atentos su enfrentamiento. La demás las personas con las que peleó eran parecidas a su primer contrincante, hombres con grandes espadas para acompañar sus abultados músculos, pero se requería mucho más que eso para ser el Mazo del Rey y Hinata pudo consolidar su confianza en sus habilidades cuando los fue derrotando uno a uno, haciendo uso de su agilidad extraordinaria y sus piruetas aéreas, escalando así en la tabla de posiciones.

Hasta que llegó a las posiciones más altas. Entonces la competencia se puso seria. A tres enfrentamientos de la victoria definitiva, Shouyo se enfrentó a una mujer alta y bella de brilloso cabello castaño trenzado, que usaba dos hermosas dagas labradas como armas, una en cada mano. La atmósfera de esta pelea se sentía diferente, porque los oponentes eran de una categoría muy diferente a los enfrentamientos anteriores y además ya nadie lo subestimaba.

En posición frente a su contrincante, Hinata pudo apreciar que la mujer era aún más alta de lo que había pensado, pues le sacaba varias cabeza de ventaja. Además ya la había visto luchar antes y sabía que este sería un duelo difícil, ya que ella era muy hábil con las dagas.

Cuando Ennoshita dio inicio al enfrentamiento, la mujer clavó sus ojos en Hinata y no se movió de su posición de guardia. Shouyo comprendió que debía ser el primero en atacar y no dudo un momento en hacerlo. Batió la espada y el metal resonó al chocar contra las dagas de la mujer, la cual había frenado su estocada con ambas armas. Acto seguido la mujer lanzó una patada que dio justo en la boca del estómago del más bajo, tomándolo desprevenido. Hinata retrocedió de un salto rápidamente, poniéndose a una distancia segura de ella mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

La mujer era ágil y sus movimientos precisos, de forma que no gastaba energía en movimientos inútiles. Entonces Shouyo recordó otra de las enseñanzas del viejo ermitaño:

"Si no tienes la fuerza o el tamaño de tu oponente, si te encuentras en desventaja, tus golpes deben ser precisos y estratégicos para causar el mayor daño posible con el menor esfuerzo. Debes saber usar la cabeza."

Su contrincante usaba esa clase de ataques y eso la hacía un oponente mucho más difícil de derrotar. Para hacerlo, Hinata debía usar la cabeza y atacar de la misma forma o él sería el perdedor.

Acto seguido Shouyo se plantó firme en el suelo y tomó posición defensiva. La mujer frunció el ceño dándose cuenta del cambio de actitud y se resolvió a atacar esta vez. Sus dagas eran incansables, apuñalando una después de la otra, en un baile mortal frente al cual Hinata se esforzaba en mantener el ritmo y bloquear los ataques mientras en sus oídos resonaba el melodioso sonido del metal chocando. Un paso en falso y sería su fin.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil, dio un salto atrás y se tomó un momento para recuperarse. Por el momento estaban en un punto muerto, donde ninguno cedía y bien podrían seguir así todo el día. Necesitaba una ligera ventaja, eso sería suficiente para inclinar la balanza hacia su lado.

De pronto una daga apareció de la nada en su línea de visión y gracias a sus increíbles reflejos pudo esquivarla por unos milímetros, entonces al moverse hacia un lado lo esperaba la mujer lista para apuñalarlo desde abajo y en el costado y terminar con ello la pelea. Un movimiento incómodo y extraño de su espada le permitió bloquear en el último segundo el ataque, pero en esa posición retorcida no estaba en condición de atacar y además venía una segunda estocada detrás de la anterior, con la otra mano y con una tercera daga. No tenía tiempo para esquivarla y su espada no le servía en tal posición, por lo que la soltó y agarró con su mano la muñeca de la mano que blandía la tercera daga para frenar la estocada y utilizarla como su propia arma, doblando el brazo de la mujer con sus dos manos para que la daga quedara apuntada en su propio cuello. Así había convertido su desventaja en la ligera ventaja que necesitaba. La mujer fue tomada por sorpresa y detuvo todo movimiento frente a la amenaza, pues bastaba un pequeño empuje de la palma de Shouyo sobre la empuñadura, para que el arma se enterrara en su yugular. Acto seguido el moderador Ennoshita terminó el enfrentamiento.

Al separarse ambos contrincantes, la mujer le extendió la mano al más bajo diciendo a través de una sonrisa resignada:

\- Fue una excelente pelea. Ganada justamente.

Hinata se la estrechó con emoción. El pecho se le hinchó de un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes y es que hasta ahora ninguno de sus oponentes había reconocido sus habilidades ni lo había tratado como un igual, puesto que cada vez que eran derrotados se marchaban indignados como si perder contra Shouyo fuera la peor de las vergüenzas. Excepto que esta vez alguien mostraba su disfrute por el enfrentamiento y reconocía que sus capacidades eran superiores.

Para su siguiente encuentro, Shouyo debió enfrentarse a un hombre esvelto, de cabello largo y desaliñado, el cual le daba un aspecto inquietante, y cuya arma constaba de un látigo metálico con puntas filosas. Al iniciar el enfrentamiento, su oponente azotó el aire con su arma, tratando de asestarle desde la distancia. Lo intentó insistentemente, mientras el menor lo esquivaba cada vez sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Después de unos momentos, Hinata pensó que era extraño que insistiera tanto en atacarlo a distancia, ya que recibir un golpe de aquel látigo no le haría mucho daño. Hasta que las puntas pasaron lo suficientemente cerca y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenían un olor y brillo particular. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar donde había sentido tal olor y entonces comprendió, las puntas estaban cubiertas por un veneno paralizante usado comúnmente por los bandidos de Kata. Si era rozado mínimamente, el veneno reduciría su agilidad y si era herido directamente podría incluso morir. Nadie se había percatado antes del veneno, porque no era muy conocido entre la gente de Karasuno, sin embargo, Hinata lo conocía gracias a que un día habían llegado con un herido a la posada de su madre, luego de una pelea con bandidos de Kata y resultó que la persona había sido infectada con él.

\- Su arma es bastante peculiar. -comentó Shouyo, sin poder disimular su enfado, provocando un breve impacto en su oponente, el cual perdió el ritmo por unos segundos.

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues deberías probar su filo. - sonrió el hombre macabramente luego de recuperarse.

Hinata entornó los ojos con disgusto. Podía detener el combate en ese momento si informaba al soldado Ennoshita de la situación, pero no quería ganar así. Fue en ese momento que recordó lo que el viejo ermitaño solía decir:

*La victoria llega para el que pelea por las razones correctas, porque su mente está clara y sabe qué es lo fundamental."

Una persona que se aliase con los enemigos del reino, los bandidos de Kata, nunca llegaría a convertirse en Mazo. Los cuervos sagrados no lo permitirían. Así que no necesitaba detener la pelea, sólo necesitaba ganar.

Entonces, haciendo uso de su velocidad intentó acercarse al hombre, el cual reaccionó al instante, apuntándolo con el látigo. Sin embargo, Hinata logró esquivarlo y lo intentó de nuevo. Tras varios intentos fallidos, pues su oponente era hábil con el arma, Shouyo fue más rápido y como si se tratara de un espejismo apreció por detrás del hombre y le puso la punta de la espada contra la cintura. De esa forma Ennoshita dio término a la pelea.

Estando en esa posición Hinata aprovechó para decirle al hombre:

\- Un traidor como tú jamás podría llegar a ser el Mazo, de hecho, ni siquiera puedes considerarte un habitante de Karasuno.

Luego el menor enfundó su espada y se dirigió tranquilamente al borde de la plataforma. Antes de que se bajara de allí, el hombre lo alcanzó y le preguntó confundido:

\- ¿No vas a denunciarme con la Guardia?

Shouyo se volteó, lo atravesó con una mirada inexpresiva y con una seguridad que parecía provenir de una fuerza superior le respondió:

\- No es necesario que lo haga. La hora llegará para aquellos que envenenan el Reino de Karasuno.

El hombre lo miró perplejo y luego asustado. Entonces se dirigió rápidamente al borde de la plataforma, se bajó de ella de un salto y apresurado se perdió entre la gente.

\- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? -preguntó Ennoshita, extrañado al ver al hombre desaparecer a lo lejos.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Por ahora debía concentrarse en el último enfrentamiento del grupo, el cual debía ganar para pasar a la siguiente etapa del torneo.

Se preguntó si Daichi y Asahi lo habían logrado y su corazón le dijo que debía vencer para después unirse a ellos en la victoria.

Ennoshita les dio a los concursantes unos minutos para beber agua y reponer fuerzas antes de iniciar la pelea final. Y entonces los luchadores subieron nuevamente a la plataforma.

Esta vez el oponente de Shouyo era una mujer de contextura y porte, de cabello corto y plateado, como los rayos del sol al amanecer. Vestía una brillante armadura plateada y una hermosa espada labrada con diseños dorados. Al ver el arma, Hinata extrañó empuñar en su mano su fiel y preciada espada dorada, la cual hace tiempo se había convertido en una parte de él.

Ennoshita anunció solemnemente que el ganador del combate sería el que pasaría a la siguiente etapa del torneo y les deseó suerte a ambos. Acto seguido dio inició al combate.

Apenas iniciada la pelea, la mujer se lanzó sobre Shouyo con una velocidad impresionante y una brutalidad apabullante. Hinata trató de recuperarse rápidamente de la sorpresa, sin embargo, se demoró un poco en encontrar su ritmo frente a las pesadas estocadas de su rival. A pesar de que la espada silbaba en el aire como si la hoja cantara delicadamente, bloquearla era duro, puesto que la fuerza con que se estrellaba cada vez hacía temblar los brazos del más bajo.

Cuando no pudo resistir más, Shouyo se retiró de una saltó hacia atrás para recuperar fuerzas. Se limpió el sudor que le corría por la frente, dando cuenta de que ya estaba alcanzando su límite de esfuerzo físico y el cansancio de tantos enfrentamientos comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Por otro lado su contrincante también respiraba pesadamente, así que le alivió el saber que no era el único en ese estado.

Sin embargo, la mujer no le dio mucho tiempo para recomponerse y continuaron la pelea. Los reflejos de su contrincante eran lo suficientemente agudos como para que Hinata no pudiera burlar su defensa y además su resistencia era admirable, porque sus estocadas apenas habían perdido fuerza desde el principio.

Un par de veces Shouyo le acertó un golpe, sin embargo, su fuerte y gruesa armadura no permitieron que le hiciera daño alguno. Así era como se vestía un verdadero guerrero, admiró el más bajo.

Por segunda vez Hinata debió dar una paso atrás, pero esta vez la mujer les concedió a ambos un respiro suficiente. Shouyo había tratado sus movimientos más extravagantes, sin embargo, la mujer era hábil y de reflejos suficientemente buenos como para reaccionar a tiempo y frustrar sus ataques. Ninguno cedía y ambos contendientes comenzaban a desesperarse.

Retomaron la lucha nuevamente, la mujer recobró un poco la dureza de sus estocadas, mas aún así no se comparaban con las del principio. Quizás si esta era una prueba de resistencia Shouyo tenía más oportunidades de ganar. Mientras se reconfortaba con estos pensamientos, Hinata sintió de pronto una sensación extraña, mas conocida de alguna forma, pero antes de que pudiera saber por qué o qué era, una estocada de su oponente provocó un sonido metálico peculiar y antes de que se diera cuenta la mitad de la hoja de su espada había salido volando por los aires.

Con una espada rota en sus manos, debió esquivar a duras penas las estocadas renovadas de la mujer, quien sonreía complacida y prácticamente sentía la victoria abrazarse a ella. Estos delirios de triunfo, junto a la dicha de un contrincante indefenso, provocaron que la mujer bajara la guardia por un segundo. Segundo que Hinata aprovechó como último recurso para agacharse, esquivando el filo que pasaba sobre su cabeza, y en seguida se valió de todas las fuerzas de sus piernas para dar el salto más potente de su vida, provocando que cuando la mujer miraba su cabeza hacia abajo, ésta se estrellara directamente con la frente de ella, mandándola a trastabillar hacia atrás. La mujer se quedó quieta un momento mientras se recuperaba del golpe, con su mano libre sobre el rostro. Shouyo no pudo hacer más que observar a la distancia, sin un arma que blandir. Luego la mujer se recuperó y se puso en posición de ataque nuevamente, pero al dar uno y luego dos pasos, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo desorientada. Hinata recogió la espada de la mujer del suelo y la apunto sobre la cabeza de ella, con lo cual Ennoshita dio por finalizada la pelea.

A continuación Hinata se arrodilló al lado de la mujer y le preguntó preocupado:

\- ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Siento haberla golpeado tan fuerte, Señorita!

\- Estoy bien, sólo... Necesito un momento... -respondió ella sonriendo apenas-. Le subestime y bajé la guardia. Perdí por eso, igual que todos los anteriores.

Ennoshita se acercó a examinarla y llamó a la distancia al equipo médico.

\- Para ser justos, la Señorita fue la más difícil de derrotar de todos. -le consoló Shouyo con una sonrisa brillante como el sol.

\- Más le vale ganar el torneo, de esa forma no me sentiré tan mal por perder frente a una persona desarmada.- le dijo la mujer riendo resignada.

\- Claro que ganaré! No tiene de qué preocuparse!

El equipo médico se llevó a la mujer en una camilla y entonces Hinata recogió los pedazos de espada y se los devolvió a Ennoshita.

\- Lo siento, Señor. Pero mi maestro siempre decía: El metal de la espada y el corazón del guerrero deben ser de la misma aleación, porque el material de la espada debe estar a la par con la fortaleza de espíritu de quien la porta. Así que creo que ésta no era la espada indicada para mí.

\- En ese caso espero que tampoco fuera para mí, sino sería bastante vergonzoso -respondió el soldado mirando los pedazos con resignación.

Entonces Ennoshita tomó la muñeca de Hinata y la alzó anunciando solemnemente:

\- ¡Hinata Shouyo es oficialmente el ganador del grupo 10 y pasa a la siguiente etapa del Torneo del Mazo!

Los concursantes que se habían quedado a observar los combates hasta el final aplaudieron y vitorearon, reconociendo el desempeño excepcional de Hinata y sus habilidades en la lucha.

Luego Ennoshita le dio una carta con los datos de la siguiente etapa y le deseó suerte. Hinata se despidió para buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud, prometiéndole que se volverían a encontrar cuando formara parte del Ejercito del Karasuno siendo el Mazo del Rey.

Shouyo caminó durante unos minutos antes de encontrar a un grupo de personas que agitaban sus cartas de la segunda etapa con entusiasmo. Cerca de ellos divisó a Asahi y a Daichi con sus respectivas cartas y contento apresuró el paso en dirección a ellos. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos metros de su destino se volvió a cruzar con el encapuchado misterioso de antes.

\- ¿Qué haces tú con una de esas cartas, niño? -le preguntó indignado el encapuchado con mal genio.- Si se la robaste a alguien debes devolverla.

\- ¡No la he robado! -chilló ofendido Shouyo- ¡La gané yo mismo y deja de llamarme niño!

El encapuchado chasqueó la lengua y a continuación exclamó:

\- No puedo creer la cantidad de gente mediocre que aspira a ser el Mazo. Es una vergüenza.

Sus palabras enfurecieron tremendamente a Hinata quien le gritó:

\- ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso de las personas que estamos aquí! Todas tenemos el mismo noble sueño de servir al Rey y a Karasuno.

\- Entonces Karasuno está condenado. -contestó el encapuchado con altanería.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!. ¡Todas estas personas están dispuestas a morir por el reino y tú las tratas como basura! ¡Tú eres quien no merece ser el Mazo!

El encapuchado abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego los entornó en una expresión resentida, para decirle:

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Tan sólo eres otro tonto mediocre.

Hinata alcanzó su límite de paciencia por ese día y le contestó:

\- ¡Pues este tonto mediocre te va a derrotar aquí y ahora! ¡Y te demostraré que no eres digno de ser el Mazo!

El encapuchado no dudó en desenvainar su espada y ponerse en posición de pelea. Hinata miró a su alrededor y desenvaino la espada desde la cintura de la persona más cercana que encontró, poniéndose en posición también. No le importaba nada más que callar a esta persona que había dicho cosas tan horrendas. Entonces Shouyo dio paso al frente y atacó.

La pelea no duró mucho. En tan solo un par de fluidos y elegantes movimientos, el encapuchado tuvo a Hinata en el suelo y con el filo de la espada la cuello.

\- ¿Ahora lo ves?... -le preguntó el encapuchado con desdén- Tú no eres digno de ser el Mazo. Deberías retirarte ahora mismo de este torneo.

Acto seguido el encapuchado enfundó su espada, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Mientras Shouyo lo observó inmóvil desde el suelo, atónito y completamente devastado.

El viejo ermitaño se lo había advertido. Le había dicho que en el mundo existían monstruos como ese encapuchado, sin embargo, él nunca lo había comprendido hasta ahora. Ahora recordaba claramente la lección más cruel que el viejo ermitaño le había enseñado:

"El talento no se aprende, no se compra, no se adquiere. El talento es un regalo de nacimiento concedido por los mismos Cuervos."

 **Continuará**...

**Tu comentario es mi propina jaja i'm serious, tho...


	14. AVISO

ESTE FANFIC NO CONTINUARA SIENDO SUBIDO EN ESTE SITIO.

LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN WATTPAD.


End file.
